Imperfectos
by Hanna-FAN
Summary: Esto es un UA. Un chico "normal" (Ben) TB sufre ciertos tipos de "accidentes" que cambian su manera de ver la vida. Sí, pésimo resumen (freddyxtoychica) (toyfreddyx?) (toybonniexOc)Este fic puede contener escenas yaoi, de violación, asesinatos, incesto y relaciónes héteros. (leves, nada explicito) PRIMER FIC
1. Capítulo 1 introduccion

Imperfectos. 1 introducción

N/a: aclaración esto será un UA de fnaf y ellos serán humanos.

Solo lo hago por diversión y para ver que tal soy como escritora, sin mas comenzaremos. Esta es la introduccion asi que sera algo corta pero los capitulos iran creiendo.

Esto ya lo saben pero no soy dueña de fnaf ni sus personajes, sólo de la historia.

Por sierto debo decir que en esta historia vienen tenas como de violencia y escenas para mayores (nada explisito, sólo lo necesario) sin más vamos con la lectura. 

POV T bonnie

Aun recuerdo su primer hola y no puedo evitar sentirme furioso, aún así no puedo cambiar lo que hize ahora, lo veo ahí amarrado y sufriendo por mi culpa, pero que podía hacer yo? Él era el culpable después de todo. 

Cinco días antes

POV normal..

Estaba en una habitación oscura, las cortinas estaban cerradas y apesar de eso se notaba un fino rayo de luz colarse.

Bonbon se encontraba de pié en medio de la habitación, tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro (recuerden que bonbon es humano, como todos, usen de base los dibujos de pole-bear pero él tiene el cabello más corto y no se ve tan afeminado y conserva sus orejitas de conejo -w-), su labio levemente hinchado y con un poco de sangre y tenia otros golpes más, se notaba que había tenido una pelea, pero lo que más se notaba el cuchillo que sostenía con su mano derecha. Él estaba temblando y muy furioso.

El peliazul se encontraba mirando a la nada cuando unas palabras lo regresaron a la realidad.

-cres que esto te ará sentir mejor?-dijo el honbre atado con un poco de burla -vamos, ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de utilizar ese cuchillo mas que para hacer la cena- terminó mientras sonreia.

-tú si que estas loco, mira que provocarme mientras tengo esto en mis manos? De verdad queres morir?-

-si, yo ya te tuve en las mías con eso basta-respondió sinicamente.

-¡Desgraciado!-grito el ojiverde mientras se lanzó asta el ojinegro(1) convensido en matarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió llamando la atención del conejo. Era Chica, una de sus amigas, detrás de ella estaba Bonnie y Freddy el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.

Ellos al ver la escena no dudaron en agarrar a bonbon,alejarlo del hombre atado y quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡Nooo!-gritaba el conejo celeste al borde del llanto-Ese desgrasiado merece morir! Yo lo MATARÉ!- luego señaló al sujeto que estaba en la cama y volvió a gritar-MORIRAS!-

En ese momento Freddy sacó una jeringa para después inyectarsela al ojiverde.

Chica tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Freddy tenia una expresión de preocupación mientras que Bonnie, bueno, él parecía estar serio, luego miró al ojinegro y dijo-si yo fuera tú hubiera preferido ser asesinado por Bonbon, porque no tienes idea en lo que te metiste. Parece que no aprendes nada.-y sin más se retiraron los tres con Bonbon en brazos y dejando solo al hombre.

-diablos, todos se han ido y me dejaron solo- se sacudió para liberarse (no lo logró) y en eso entro una chica de cabello negro con ojos azules no tan alta (1.55m), de 17 años,se acercó y lo miró furiosa.-que quieres tú!, mejor sirve de algo y quitame esto- dijo el pelinegro señalando las cuerdas con la mirada.

-yo no hablaría tan rápido, mejor preocupate por lo que biene en el futuro-

-Agh! tu también me vendrás a amenazar-

-de echo no-dijo y solo se limitó a sonreir.

-qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó el hombre

La chica sonrió -Pues ya que Bon no está- dijo al momento de que entraban Chica, Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy.

La chica levanto el cuchillo que sostenía Ben anteriormente y se lo clavo en el pecho.

-agh!. ...no...suel...t..ame..-  
Pero todos se lansaron a él como si se tratase de un screamer.  
...

Bueno es todo por hoy, este es como el primer capítulo(?) .

(1) ok "el hombre atado tiene cabello y ojos negros, no sabía si el tenia que ser algun personaje animatronic o un "Oc" pero creo que sera uno echo por mí y bueno él tiene 37 años de edad, bueno se sabrán mas detalles sobre él conforme valla avanzando la historia.

Si, honestamente no sé si he poco pero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas como Bonbon, charly (decidí llamar a toy chica Charlotte para no confundir pero todos le llaman Charly) y Tod (toy Freddy, ya saben por qué ) tienen 17 años.

Chica tiene 22, Freddy tienen 25 igual que foxy.

Mangle es la hermana menor de foxy, pero no sale mucho en la historia, aun.

-Chica y Charlotte son hermanas.

-Freddy y Tod son hermanos.

Espero que les guste (claro, si es que hay alguien ahí) sé que tengo faltas de ortografía pero mejorare lo prometo.

Eso es todo jeje espero, adios.


	2. Chapter 2: trato hecho

Cap. 2 TRATO HECHO

-algún tiempo antes-

.pov Bonbon.

Ya estaba cansado, era el último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno y llegaba tarde, otra vez.

Estaba seguro que ya no me dejarían entrar pero lo logré, ahora solo queda convencer al profesor de literatura.

-genial solo un salón más-y justo en ese momento choqué con alguien y luego escuche la puerta de mi salón cerrarse -ah! Otro retardo- dije mientras me levantaba para ver con quien había chocado, solo esperaba que no fuera una chica, pero cuando lo vi ahí tirado yo...-ups-

-ups? Solo dirás eso?-y estiró su mano, solo lo ayude a levantarse.

-lo...lo siento...yo-tartamudeo? Pero cómo no! Él era el subdirector y YO lo había tacleado! Era mi fin, y creo que ya no me preocupaba tanto el retardo-Se me hizo tarde y yo...solo intentaba llegar sin retardo, lo siento-

-Ya deja de disculparte, ven sígueme necesito hablar contigo- me dijo en un tono neutral-de echo venía a buscarte-a mí!? Por qué!? No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo?

Lo seguí -estoy en problemas?- debía admitirlo estaba preocupado.

-eso depende-de verdad que no lo entendía

-yo...no comprendo señor yo..-

-Esteban, dime así- qué!? Escuche bien o no?

-bueno no me parece correcto llamarlo así, mi madre no lo aceptaría, además de que usted es el subdirector-

-exactamente de ella quiero hablar, mira a mí me interesa tu madre y me gustaría tratarla mejor, conocerla y no sé ella perece...- mi madre? Ya no lo escuchaba eso era algo raro y mi mamá acaso le haría caso?-...no crees?-mierda, odio que terminen preguntando justo cuando no pongo atención.

-Amm...debo decir que es un poco incomodo que usted me diga algo como eso pero qué puedo decir? - agh literalmente no sé que decir si no escuche su maldita pregunta!?-mm y porque no la amm..."conquista" usted mismo?- qué!? Eso es lo único que se me ocurrió decir?

-eso hago Bon, pero necesito tener tu ayuda- no comprendí, pero al parecer mi cara es muy obvia- mira, necesito acercarme a ella para hablar y no solo puedo llegar y decir "oye me gustas, cásate conmigo " entiendes?-asentí-y en eso entras tú-

-Entonces necesita una excusa cierto?-

-Si, por eso te tengo un trato, te ofrezco un punto asegurado por buen comportamiento en el promedio final en todas tus materias pero tendrás que participar en la banda de música escolar o en la feria de Ciencias, además de que no tendrás retardo hoy- mm este me quiere comprar a mi mamá o que pedo?

-es como si quisiera comprar a mi madre sabe? Además no me parece correcto me gusta ganarme las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo- le dije un poco serio.

-No, no me malentienda joven solo yo...- OMG acaso lo vi sonrojarse?

-mire, le diré una cosa acepto, pero...-jaja lo vi sonreír por un momento jaja ok dejare de jugar con él-si mi mamá no lo quiere volver a ver después de que yo se la presente no es mi problema si yo cumplo usted, señor Esteban, tendrá que cumplir.-el se puso algo preocupado? Por lo que le dije pero bueno, yo ya tenia la mano extendida y solo lo esperaba.

-echo- dijo estrechando mi mano y luego me sonrió.

En fin, el me dejó en mi salón, pidió una disculpa al profe por interrumpir la clase y me dejaron pasar sin rodeos.

Después de soportar las preguntas de Charlie nos fuimos al comedor. Noté que Tod no había asistido -oye Charlie, y Tod?-

-no lo sé, yo pensé que estaban juntos asta que llegaste con Esteban-

-oye no seas igualada-

-tranquilo que mamá aún no llega-esa chica como era, incluso su hermana mayor es más educada, o debería decir madura? Si creo que si.

-inmadura, pero ya que harás en las vacaciones? -

-iré a la casa de mis abuelos hace como tres años que no los veo- pobre, creo que uno estaba enfermo pero me da miedo preguntar.

-oye oí que a partir de ahora se suspendían clases pero solo fue un rumor, crees que sea cierto?-

-tal vez, pero así aprovecharíamos el tiempo para visitar "al" fredbear no crees?-y ahí estaba otra vez, a veces llamaba a Tod por su apellido y usaba ese molesto "el" o "la" antes de los nombres como ahora.

-esta bien- continuamos desayunando cuando anunciaron que las clases si se cancelaban y ya estábamos en camino a la casa de Tod.

* * *

Punto de vista normal.

Los dos amigos llegaron a la casa del pelicafé y tocaron el timbre con insistencia (y sí, al decir "tocaron" me refiero a una interactiva Charlie)

Les abrió Freddy.

La primera en hablar fue Charlie- amm hola somos amigos de Tod y venimos a buscarlo, esta en casa? -Freddy miró a Ben, quién le saludo agitando la mano, luego miró a charlie. Ella seguia tratándolo como un extraño.

-si él no se sintio nada bien para ir al colegio-

-con eso quieres decir que se le hizo tarde o que está enfermo-pregunto la rubia

-Mm digamos que ambos- respondió el ojiazul con un poco de burla.

Después de entrar fueron directo a la habitación del castaño menor, encontrando la cama vacía y la puerta del baño abierta.

Encontraron al ojiazul aún con pijama y vomitando en el baño -estas bien brother?-preguntó el peliazul riendo por la extraña escena

-todo bien camarada-decía entre jadeos- agh estoy mareado-se quejaba -ayúdame a llegar a la cama cariño- y ese era Tod, incluso en los momentos de enfermedad no paraba de bromear.

-no mi cielo, cómo es que llegaste asta aquí?-

-Me trajo Freddy- dijo haciendo un puchero para que lo ayuden sus amigos

Continuo chica-ya Bonbon, ayúdame a llevar a la cama al embarazado- si, Tod no es el único haciendo bromas.

-hey!- se quejo el castaño -no estoy embarazado, es solo que ayer vinieron los amigos de Freddy y para que no lo delatara me dejo estar con ellos, pero al parecer tomé de más y ahora me siento pésimo-

-Jajaja- ambos se reían del oso y luego Bonbon dijo-la cruda realidad no?-

Charlie estaba saliendo de la habitación del chico pero antes de salir completamente le dijo- te traeré algo perfecto para tu "enfermedad" jiji- y luego salió.

-oye Tod que pasó después de la fiesta de halloween? -preguntó el peliceleste.

-No lo sé, Freddy no me ha hablado de eso-respondió el castaño.

-talvez porque se considera ilegal?- el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y continuaron hablando de otras cosas.

* * *

~En la cocina~

Charlotte dejó un vaso sobre la mesa para luego abrir el refrigerador-haber por...aquí...no..no...n.. eureka!-grito feliz al encontrar lo que buscaba- muy bien tengo agua, limón, un vaso y solo falta el...por cierto primero cerrare el refri- dijo dándose la vuelta para luego -ahhhh!- su grito solo duró un milisegundo antes de sentir como una mano cubría sus labios.

-lo siento, no quería asustarse- dijo Freddy soltando a la chica.

-qué!? Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así, acaso quieres matarme? -

-ya me disculpé sí? Ahora quiero que me digas porqué no respondes mis llamadas-

-Am...por..que he estado muy ocupada- respondió la rubia

-ocupada? claro pero mi hermano falta un día a la escuela y vienes a buscarlo no?- dijo el castaño mayor con un poco de molestia.

-celOso, acaso no te acuerdas que tú fuiste el que me dijo que no me acercara más a ti?- respondió la ahora molesta pollita

-intentaba disculparme! - se quejo el de orejas de oso y luego avanzó asta la pollita y la tomo de las hombros.

-Freddy, por favor- dijo la Charlie algo sonrojada- no me hagas mas daño- en eso el oso mayor se le acercó y la besó. Era un beso suave y delicado.

La tomó de la nuca para poder acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso.

Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque necesitaban aire -nunca mas me abandones Freddy- dijo la rubia con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-eso nunca muñeca- dijo con un toque seductor y la besó.

Freddy cargó a Charlie y la sentó en la mesa para tener la misma altura.

Este beso tenía más emoción. Él la comenzaba a acariciar y por un mal movimiento tiraron el vaso que la chica había tomado anteriormente haciendo que los chicos escuchen el sonido de este rompiéndose.

Continuará...

* * *

bueno este es el segundo cap. de verdad espero que me dejen sus opiniones de qué opinan o si les esta llamando la atención la historia.

soy una persona abierta a comentarios, así que espero los suyos. :D


	3. Chapter 3 error

Capitulo 2

Ben y Tod seguían conversando de...de lo que sea que hablen los chicos cuando están solos cuando escucharon el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, así que bajaron rápidamente, pues no querian cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Al llegar a la cocina vieron a charlie en el suelo recogiendo un vaso.

Ben notó un gran sonrojo en la chica asi que él fue el primero en hablar -Estás bien?- charlie asintió.

-creo que se calló y rompió un vaso-dice Tod al peliazul

-te comió la lengua el ratón- dice freddy que iba "llegando".

En realidad él ya estaba ahí y fue corrido por la chica y solo espero a que los ortos chicos llegaran para aparecer-Oye mira el lado bueno-le dice a la charlie-has hecho desaparecer el malestar de Tod jajaja buen remedio

-Freddy por favor ya dejala hablar - Tod se acerca para ofrecerle una mano ya que ella se encontraba aún en el suelo. Ella aceptó su ayuda-después de todo ella es mi futura mujer, no es así mi amor? -

Ben estaba riendo asta que vio la cara de freddy y se notaba enfadado, o deveria decir celoso?-ya Tod no digas tonterías- el ojiverde intentaba evitar la muerte de su hermano de otra madre- todos aquí sabemos que nadie tiene tanta mala suerte y ni tú tanta suerte como para tener pareja jajaja-todos comenzaron a reír ante lo mencionado, claro excepto cierto oso menor.

Punto De Vista t Bonnie

Todo fue normal hoy. Ahora estoy de camino a casa y pude ver que Charlie ya hizo las pases con freddy. Como lo sé? Es obvio ahora no se estuvieron echando indirectas. Cuando Charlie y yo salimos Freddy se ofreció a llevarnos pero decidimos caminar.

Durante el trayecto le conté a ella lo que me había dicho Esteban en la mañana y ella no lo tomó muy bien. Esa chica me hubiera regañado y golpeado de no ser porque Chica pasó con su auto y la subió en él.

Creo que estaba enojada y creo que yo tendré la misma suerte si no llego a casa pronto, pues no pedimos permiso para quedarnos en casa de freddy después de la escuela. Esta vez no rechace el [aventon].

Cuando llegué a casa vi que mi madre no estaba sola.

Y me puse nervioso cuando me vio. Creo que estaba molesta -Bonbon saluda- si, estaba molesta y no la culpo, se supone que tenía que estar en casa a las dos y ya eran las seis y media.

-Bu...enas tardes subdirector- mierda, ahora como justifico mi retraso -amm..adiós me voy a mi habitación- dije despidiéndome rápidamente pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo antes de llegar a la escalera.

-Ben, llegas tarde y Vanessa se fue- Vane es mi maestra de piano, aunque mi mamá sabe que mi instrumento favorito es la guitarra.

-lo siento, esque Tod no fue hoy a clases y como salimos temprano Charlie propuso ir a verlo y estaba enfermo- no podia evitarlo, mi miradad viajaba del rostro de mi madre al de ese hombre. Era difícil tenerlo en la escuela y aun mas difícil en casa y raro.  
... Fin PoV Bonbon ...

Todo fue "normal" para los adultos, pero para Bonbon fue toda una pesadilla, ver a ese hombre bromear con su madre lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Su madre se había prometido no dejar a su hijo por una pareja y por eso lo tenía sentado ahí con ella y Esteban.

Era evidente que que estaba coqueteando y Sharon(mamá) lo sabía.

Una hora más tarde Esteban se fue y Sharon fue a comprar algo de pan.

Bonbon llego a su habitación, había estado todo el dia con su madre que no había entrado ahí en todo el día.

Fue directo a su computador y justo cuando estaba a punto de teclear sonó su móvil, era charlie así que contestó

...Modo llamada...

Charlie: Bon, te mataré!- sentenció la chica algo molesta

Bon:Charlie? Que te pasa. De que hablas?-preguntó Bon.

C: Como que qué me pasa! ?! Dime en qué momento ese intento de aborto deforme pervertido te "pidió" que le vendieras a tu madre! !- sí, estaba furiosa

B:Verás yo sé lo que hice y no te preocupes

C: que no me preocupe! ? Has investigado a ese sujeto o sabes algo de él? !

B: algo como qué Charlie, me estas preocupando. Además ese tipo para estar en esa escuela tuvo que hacer un currículo no?

C: agh me tengo que ir pero esto no ha terminado comprendes? !-amenazó la rubia

B: si, adiós cuídate

...fin de llamada...

Bonbon se dejó caer en la cama y se preguntó cosas como: habré hecho mal? Ese hombre sera lo que aparenta? Y si no quién es?

Estaba claro que su amiga habia logrado su cometido: preocuparlo.

-Soy un IDIOTA- dijo algo confundido.

-por qué? - preguntó su madre que estaba en el marco de la puerta

-aa.

* * *

solo me queda decir que dejen sus comentarios, solo para saber si les gusta :D


	4. Chapter 4

-y bien? - pregunto Sharon

-amm..jeje es una historia muy graciosa jeje te vas a reir- Bonbon estaba nervioso le diría a su madre lo que hablo con Esteban?

-bueno no me estoy riendo ahora pero estoy segura de que me lo contaras en la cena- le sonrió, era sorprendente la confienza que su madre le tenía para no pensar en que Bon se metiera en problemas -vamos- Bon sonrrio y siguió a su madre.

* * *

...Mientras tanto en casa de Charlotte ..

-Chica!- grito la rubia menor- tomaste mi chaqueta? Me falta para terminar de empacar!- charlie corria de un lado a otro mientras que chica se notaba algo preocupada

-am Charlie- era ovio que chica tenía algo que decir -no irás con los abuelos...otra vez-

-QUÉ!? Porqué? Sabes cuanto deseaba largarme de aquí ?- Charlie ya tenía algunas lágrimas, estaba furiosa y triste

-debes quedarte para cuidar a mamá- a la ojivioleta le dolía ver así a su hermana y también le daba miedo dejarla, pero la situación lo ameritaba

-y ami que me importa esa alcohólica!- grito furiosa- ella es la culpable de todo lo malo que me ha pasado! - no aguantó más, ya estaba llorando

-no digas tonterías Charlie, se que estas molesta y no me gusta dejarte sola...pero por favor entiende- chica estaba triste por dejar a su hermana sola y peor con su madre, la que no había hecho bien su trabajo

-bien!- estaba furiosa -entonces vete pero que no te sorprenda verme muerta cuando regreses- agarró su abrigo, ya que era invierno y una sombrilla por sus traumas. Salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

-Charlie- su hermanita ya no estaba -solo espero que llegues con bien a casa- chica se limpió sus lágrimas y se fue al aeropuerto. Pero primero hizo una llamada.

* * *

..En casa de Bonbon...

-Ben, quieres té o café? - preguntó la mamá del ojiverde

-café- contestó el chico que ahora se encontraba mirando a la ventana -mira madre, por lo que se ve yo creo que va a nevar, y muy fuerte- en eso un gran viento ocasionó que las ventanas se abrieran de golpe casi golpeando a el peliazul quien rápidamente las cerró con seguro -y si mejor tomamos chocolate? -

-bien, pero tendrás que esperar- Bonbon por alguna extraña razón miró al la calle, o lo poco que se podía ver y vio algo rojo ser arrastrado por el viento y eso lo hizo pensar en Charlie.

-jaja que grasioso me pareció ver el paraguas de Charlie, pero ella ahora está en un avión-pero algo en él no lo creía -no lo sé, creo que no estaré seguro hasta que le llame- bon llamó a casa de la chica y nadie contestó, luego al celular pero el resultado fue el mismo y como última esperanza llamó a chica quien sí contestó.

...Modo llamada...

-C- Hola?-

-B - hola soy Ben, podría hablar con Charlie? -

-C- ah hola Bonbon, ee no ella no viajó y se molestó un poco, yo creo que por eso no te contesta las llamadas. Solo debes esperarla un poco más vale?-

B- ok adiós y buen viaje-

...fin llamada...

Bonbon se preocupó, y si ese era su paraguas? Ella nunca salia sin él.

-mamá voy a ver que es eso- dijo señalando la "cosa" roja que estaba en la calle.

-Abrígate- lo detubo Sharon. Bonbon se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo para luego regresar rápidamente con la sombrilla roja.

-mamá! Si es el de Charlie, me preocupa que este sola y sin su paraguas- estaba desesperado- necesito encontrarla-

-Tranquilo, piensa si tu fueras ella a donde irías?-

-saldría corriendo sin rumbo probablemente-

-si pero después de salir y ver que se acerca una tormenta?-

-mm..ya sé! ahora regreso- bon salió corriendo, la nieve le tapaba un poco la vista pero sabía exactamente donde estaba.

El lugar en donde él creía que Charlie podría ir era a su antigua casa del árbol pero cuando llegó ahí no había nada.

-rayos piensa Bonbon y si algien ya la vio?- entonces decidió llamar a Tod para preguntarle si estaba con él pero tampoco estaba. Aun así el castaño le pidió que lo manteniera informado.

En eso suena su móvil-Hola?-

?-hola amm tu eres buke uke bon?

B-sí, sabes que ese no es un nombre real verdad?- dijo algo molesto, luego recordó que Charlie así lo tenía en su lista de contactos- un momento, sabes dónde esta Charlie?-

?-si, la encontré en frente de la casa en donde vivo, ahora esta en la tina pero no deja que me le acerque- dijo la chica

-si es ella. Por favor dime en donde es para ir por ella o se asustará mucho-

?-Si es en la calle mit'is en la 87 sabes llegar ?-

B-si creo que si entonces nos vemos, y te lo suplico no te acerquesa ella, lo digo por tu bienestar. O espera hay algunas cosas que debes saber-

Bonbon emprendió su viaje a mit'is.

...,casa de Tod...

-Freddy! !- gritó el menor - la encontró, a Charlie! -

\- que bien y en donde está? -pregunto el mayor pues le preocupaba la situación de su novia.

-está en mit'is el la 87-

-y ella que hace en la casa de foxy?- el hermano menor solo se encogió de hombros -sabes qué? ahorita regreso- salió de su casa y subió a su auto-necesito saber que Ella está bien -

* * *

''''''''Casa de foxy """""

La casa estaba vacía cuando llegó de la escuela pues foxy y su familia habian visitado a mangle para Navidad. Ella no tenía familia a quien visitar y no quiso ir con Margaret (mamá de foxy) a visitar a su hija.

-ahg! "Los intercambios son asombrosos" decían "te divertirás " decían- ella hablaba con burla como imitando a alguien-si como no, solo se querian deshacer de mí-

Unos golpes en la puerta que parecía ser del baño llamaron su atención y según las indicaciones de Ben ella no debía abrir.

-Hola? Soy Charlotte, me dejas salir? Me portare bien- su voz sonaba tan dulce y sincera que de no ser por Bonbon ella ya le hubiera abierto.

También le dijo que no hablara con ella.

Más golpes, uno cada vez más fuerte que el anterior

-Dónde estoy!- comenzaba a gritar y a patear la puerta -Ayuda!-

Sonó el timbre y la chica sonrió y abrió rápidamente revelando la identidad de buke uke bon -ho...la buke- sonrió "buke? Enserio solo se me ocurrió decir eso ?"

-Addison..? Dónde esta Charlie? - era ovio que estaba preocupado

...PoV Addison...

-Entra- con el ruido de charlie ya no era necesario decirle dónde estaba.

Me quedé como en trance, no lo podía creer, lo tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y ese increíble cabello azul y lo peor, ese hermoso rostro preocupado no era para mí.

Quisiera estar en el lugar de Charlie, ahora ellos están abrazados y ella llora. Ellos siempre han estado juntos y no me sorprendería un noviazgo entre ellos.

*suspiró* si supieras como me gustas desde el primer día que te vi.

Que patética soy, han pasado tres meses desde que lo conocí y no he avanzado en nada para gustarle.

...Fin PoV Addison...

-ya se tranquilizó- dijo Bonbon-oye te quedarás en la puerta para siempre?- y rió

-jejeje am no jeje solo les quería dar su espacio- eso fue doloroso para la chica -y... entonces.. que le pasa? -

El peliazul lo pensó un poco -comprenderás que yo no e puedo decir nada, verdad?-

-oh y..tú y ella son...- fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose -quien eres tú? -

-yo? Soy el novio- la chica se sorprendió, acaso Ben era gay? No, eso era imposible

Todo tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de la pelinegra- d..de quién?-

-como de quién? Pues de Charlie o qué acaso pensabas que era el novio de Ben?-

-p..pero- la ojiazul no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzada-

-y dime porque razón tenias a Charlie aquí- estaba molesto?

Ben se molestó un poco pues era injusto esa chica solo intentaba ayudar, además de que se sentía atraido por ella desde hace poco.- oye tranquilo ella solo trataba de ayudar! Deberías agradeserle en lugar de gritarle- Freddy se disculpó y fue a buscar a Charlie.

-Grasias Ben-

-no es nada- solo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Era un silencio pero no era incómodo

* * *

Sharon estaba preparando el chocolatte caliente pero Ben parecia no querer volver - la habrá encontrado ya? - se preguntaba. La única cosa que le molestaba era no saber lo que pasaba y se moría de los nervios

suena el timbre

-ah, Bonbon? - ella corrió pero la única persona que estaba afuera era Esteban- oh hola que hace por acá? -

-valla, no se ve muy felíz de verme. Si quiere me voy, no me gusta molestar-

-no, por favor pase, solo que pensé que era Bonbon-

-él no esta en casa? bueno es obvio que no esta porque lo estaba esperando y creo que la pregunta es a donde fue-

-creo que Charlie esta mal-

-si quieres voy por él si fue caminando no va a poder regresar por la tormenta-

\- de verdad haría eso por mí? - dice sacando su celular. Él asintió-muchas grasias- sigue tecleando y después de un tono le dice - dice Ben que esta en mit'is ? en la 87-

-en la casa de foxy?-

-Quién es foxy? -

-un exalumno, sólo que creí que él y su madre saldrían a visitar a mangle- sonrió -bueno, me apresuraré. Por sierto traje un panqué y huelo chocolate-

-oh grasias, cuando regresen todo estará listo-

-bien, me voy entonces jeje-

Esteban condujo directo a la casa indicada y vio el auto de Freddy? A claro Charlie llego a parar ahí y ellos la fueron a buscar, típico.

Bajó de su auto, hacía frio y vio la puerta abierta asi que la abrió. Vio a Bonbon mirando a esa chica de intercambio. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta vio como Freddy aparecía molesto diciendole cosas a la chica de cabello negro y empujandola levemente "que cobarde al ponerse con una mujer, no, mujer no, una niña"pensó Esteban.

Freddy mencionaba cosas como  
'porque la enserraste'  
y otras como te las veras conmigo'. Eso asta que el peliazul habló.

-Oye cálmate! A ella déjala en paz! -

-y tu dices ser su amigo? Sabes que la encerró?- gritó

\- SÍ, yo se lo dije, o que querias? que saliera lastimada?!- el castaño solo lo miró, molesto oviamente, y lo que pasó despues nadie se lo esperaba.

Bonbon estaba en el piso con un ojo morado y algo hinchado, sí, freddy lo había golpeado.

-eres un imbécil!-grito el mayor-como se te ocurre hacer eso!- levantó a Bonbon del cuello de su abrigo y con un puño en alto...

-oye déjalo- decía Addison. Pero nadie la hacia caso.

\- Freddy calmate sabes que hice lo correcto! Yo la conozco mejor que tú- eso hizo enojar a freddy y cuando le iba a dar el segundo golpe una mano lo detuvo, él trato de quitarla pero al ver que era fuerte volteó.

-si yo fuera tú, lo solitaria- dijo Esteban con un tono amenazante en su voz.

Freddy lo soltó, de mala gana. -yo..lo siento, creo que me pasé- le entendió la mano al ojoverde y el la aceptó.

-qué! ?- dijo Esteban - solo así?-

-yo conosco a Freddy, él solo estaba preocupado-

-ya llegué...pasa alg..Bonbon! Pero que te pasó?- dijo la rubia al ver a Ben

-oigan todo bien y tranquilo, pero podrian dejar de llamarme Bonbon? Digo, solo charlie me llamaba así, pero ahora todoa piensan que ese es mi nombre-dijo el ojiverde algo disgustado

-en realidad empezó tu mamá- respondio la ojiazul -bueno ya, me vas a decir que te pasó en la cara? Bueno, en el ojo, tu cara ya no tiene remedio- se escucharon unas risas hasta...

-bueno y a todo esto tú-dijo el ojiazul señalando a Esteban -que haces aquí. Ahora te dedicas a espiar mujeres? -

-no, vine por Benjamin- el despresio de Freddy hacia Esteban era evidente. Es más, parecía que el odio era mutuo.- vámonos- tomo al menor de una mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Ben en un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de charlie llevandosela con él.

-espera!- pero la chica no se podía soltar del agarre del chico -Freddy te llamaré, lo prometo, ahora ve a casa- castaño solo miraba serio, como pensativo.

-yo creo que ya deberias irte- dijo la pelinegra mientras veía la hora-oh no, el cel de Ben- la chica corrió y tocó la ventana del auto-Ben, tu celular!- grito y el mencionado abrió la ventanilla-am yo le envíe el mensaje a tu mamá diciendo en donde estabas, espero que no te moleste-

-No, yo- la chica no escucho a Ben y ni él pudo terminar de hablar porque el conductor aceleró.

*suspiro* Addison estaba algo pensativa. No sabía si estar felíz o triste por todo lo que habia pasado.

Fue a la cocina por una taza de café para luego irse a dormir. Antes que nada tendría que apagar la luz -Freddy sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras-

-tengo llaves, puedo entrar cuando quiera-

-te sugiero que te vallas- dijo enojada

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
El viaje fue callado Esteban constantemente vigilaba a los chicos por el retrovisor.

Ellos solo estaban sentados. La rubia miraba constantemente el ojo de su amigo y aunque no supiera como es que lo tenía morado sentía que era su culpa.

-Freddy no debería tener celos de Ben- dijo Esteban llamando la atención de ambos chicos -Él es una buena persona, una capaz de perdonar y entender a un ser irracional-

-ser irracional?-dijo la única mujer del lugar- Ben, no me digas que eso te lo hizo Freddy-

-Él estaba preocupado por ti, fue un malentendido- Charlie estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el adulto

-llegamos- el peliazul salió del auto

-esperame aquí, te traeré algo para cubrirte del frío-

Cuando Benjamín se fue lo unico que quedó en el auto fue un silencio incómodo-así que...-dice la chica- Sharon eee?-

El hombre la miraba como si la odiara -está bien sub...?- iba a pregunta pero fue interrumpida por él

-por qué no simplemente te quedaste con tu "novio"-

-de qué habla?- respondió

-no tienes porque hacer pasar a Ben por todo esto. Él se preocupa demaciado por ti y tú solo te empeñas en meterte en problemas. Preocupas a la gente que te quiere. Eres muy egoísta, solo piensas en ti, cres que eres el centro del universo. Pues sorpresa! La gente tambien sufre pero a diferencia de ti, lo sabe afrontar. Como las personas valientes que son. Tan valientes como Bon, que se ocupa de sus problemas y de paso con los tuyos-

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir culpable.  
-cres que soy egoísta? ! Tú que te metes en mis asuntos. Como tu dijiste cada quien en sus asuntos!- dijo molesta

-entonces por qué te empeñas en restregar los tuyos en frente de todos. Qué quieres, lástima? Compasión o al ver a alguien feliz pretendes hacerlo menos feliz para que estén iguales y nunca te dejen. Porque si es asi-

-cállate! me canse de tus palabras, y-

-Ten, Abrígate - aparecio el ojiverde de repente- estas bien? -

""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bueno asta aqui el cap de hoy se supone que la historia era mas corta, pero asi no se entendería nada de la historia.

Todos tienen una historia y a eso va el nombre del fic "imperfectos" porque a todos les a pasa "algo" que les ará hacer lo que sea que cada uno haga. Sí, puede que no se entienda ahora, pero lo hará en los siguientes capítulos.

Incluso hay historias de los que han sido mencionados pero que no han tenido ninguna aparición o diálogo.


	5. chapter 5

Ok se me ha olvidado poner esto aunque ya todos lo saben jejeje

 **Advertencia** : los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Esto es un UA donde hay personas con características animales (por ejemplo Ben, que es Toy Bonnie, tiene el cabello azul ojos verdes y tiene orejas de conejo. Aunque también hay humanos normales como Esteban, Addison, etc.

Este fic puede contener escenas yaoi, de violación, asesinatos, incesto (leve) y relaciónes heteros. Por supuesto nada explícito, sólo lo necesario. 

* * *

Desde ese día Esteban iba a casa todos los días.

Nos llevó a la playa a todos incluyendo a Charlie que a decir verad no le caía muy bien. Simplemente lo notaba.

Después de eso pude considerar la petición de Esteban.

A pesar de que no me correspondía esa decisión, si mi madre quisiera tener algo con él, no me opondría en lo absoluto.

Todo iba fantástico a veces me traía regalos y me decía "no le digas a tu madre que te traje esto" jeje de verdad parecía un buen tipo.

Una vez nos fuimos a acampar y Esteban me dijo "algún día seré parte de esta família  
Sólo por ti Ben, porque te quiero" y me abrazó

Claro en ese momento me imagine que me empezaba a querer y que yo lo quiera también como una buena relación padre e hijo.

Todo iba genial, estupendo, en realidad parecía un sueño

Una família perfecta. Aunque Charlie no dejaba de insistirme de cuándo iba a investigar o por lo menos preguntar el pasado de ese hombre.

Pero "parece una buena persona" le dije.

Si algún día llega a pedirle a mi mamá que se case con él sería felíz.

Tendría a una família unida de nuevo, no, una completa.

Sólo una cosa me preocupa, él aceptará a Charlie como parte de la familia? Bueno tiene qué, sino mi madre no le haría caso.

Me levanté del sofá, hoy estaba solo en casa. Charlie fue con mi mamá al trabajo creo que les está gustando pasar ese tiempo juntas.

En estas ocasiones es donde hubiera querido tener un hermano.

Saqué una soda del refrigerador y regresé estaba aburrido.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Tod cuabdo sonó el teléfono, así que contesté.

Modo llamada

B-Hola?

?-Hola, con quien hablo?

B- amm con quién quiere hablar?

?-hablo a la casa de Sharon? Sharon ki..

B-sí, de parte de quién? Soy su hijo, ella no se encuentra. Quisiera dejar un mensaje?

?- su..hijo? -el hombre se oía algo sorprendido  
\- cuál hijo?

B- oh no sabía que mi madre tenia un hijo? Bueno ya que conoce a mi madre me sorprende que no le haya dicho que tenía un hijo- para este entonces yo pensaba que ese hombre era algún pretendiente de mi mamá- soy Benjamin Warren ki..

?-espera un momento, dijiste un hijo? Amm hijo único? -

B- si por?

?-na..nada solo dile que llamó un amigo y que se comunique conmigo sí? Dile que soy mister pink

Fin de llamada

Que extraño sujeto, mister pink? No sabía que mi mamá tenía amigos tan raros.

En fin ese día llamé a Tod, jugamos videojuegos y comimos comida chatarra

En la noche él se fue y a mi mamá la trajo Esteban a casa junto con Charlie. Cenamos juntos pero esta vez Esteban se quedó en casa por primera vez.

Esa noche le pregunte a mamá quien era el sujeto que se hacia llamar mister pink pero no le tomo importancia y solo dijo -Le marcare luego- tal vez no sea nadie importante pero en fin, todo había terminado bien. Esteban es buena persona y no me importa indagar en su vida en lo absoluto.

Esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida hasta esa noche.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el quinto capitulo y de verdad agradezco a esas personas que se toman la molestia de leer. lamento las faltas ortográficas a veces hya cosas que se me van y me doy cuenta después cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Me gustaría saber su opinión de cómo va la historia sé que al principio va un poco aburrido pero después se va a poner interesante. dejen sus reviews para saber que es lo que les gusta y disgusta de la historia

se despide Hanna-FAN :3


	6. Chapter 6: Equivocados

**Advertencia** : los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Esto es un UA donde hay personas con características animales (por ejemplo Ben, que es Toy Bonnie, tiene el cabello azul ojos verdes y tiene orejas de conejo. Aunque también hay humanos normales como Esteban, Addison, etc.

* * *

Sharon llevaba un pastel a la mesa- wow shadow- Charlie desde pequeña le decía Shadow a la mamá de su amigo. Ella era lo mas cercano a una madre que tenía y desde que su mamá empezó a ponerse violenta con ella, y Sharon se la llevaba a su casa para cuidarla- se ve delicioso, qué tiene?-

-amm no estoy segura lo trajo Esteban- volteo a ver al mencionado y le preguntó- qué lleva? -

Esteban lo pensó un poco - nueces...-

-oh no puedo comer nueces- dijo la chica

Sharon se sorprendió algo con eso pues ella no era alérgica a las nueces.

\- Charlie no puede comer nueces porque hace una semana comió algunas y se intoxicó. Pensamos que no era nada grave, pero cuando comió de nuevo sufrió una reaccion alérgica y el doctor dijo que tal vez devería dejarlas de comer por un tiempo.- dijo Ben

-porque no me dijeron nada- dijo un poco preocupada pues ella también veía a la chica como una hija.- no cres que seria injusto comer este pastel y que Charlie no coma nada?-

-no, para nada shadow, creo que estoy agotada por todo lo que pasó hoy- se paró de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana- parece que nevará hasta tarde. Gracias por la comida shadow, Ben dormiremos juntos para que Esteban tenga un lugar para dormir. Que tengan buenas noches- se despidió y subió al cuarto del peliazul

Estaban se quedó mirando al peliazul, le causó gracia verlo sonrojado -ahora veo porque Freddy es muy celosos- bromeó un poco -yo también me pondría celoso si los viera dormir juntos. No digo que sea raro pero no todos duermen asi con sus amigos -

\- bueno nosotros más que amigos nos consideramos hermanos - respondió el ojiverde. Después de que todos acabarán su "comida" - creo que yo también iré a dormir- el chico caminó pero al pasar al lado de Esteban este lo tomó de la mano y se detuvo- pasa algo?-

\- no me dirás en donde dormiré? Acaso le dejas todo el trabajo a tu madre?-

Sharon se sorprendió al escuchar al adulto -oh si lo dices por mí créeme que no hay problema- rió algo nerviosa- te mostraré donde dormirás esta noche-

\- no mamá, no te preocupes yo le muestro- dijo el aún sonrojado conejo celeste - sígame- el ojiverde continuo caminando, y aunque Sharon no le mostraría a Esteban su habitación, iba con ellos. -en este cuarto duerme mi madre- y sharon se metió en él- este es...- se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la pared.-1,2,3...- Siempre le sucedía eso. Podía apreciar a los tres en el espejo.

-estas bien? - esteban saco de sus pensamientos al menor y el continuó escuchando el recorrido. Sus habitaciones estaban juntas, asi que no seria difícil.

La habitacion de Ben era la última del pasillo y Esteban no pudo evitar notar lo enorme que era el cuarto de Sharon. Sólo lo vio por fuera, pero la distancia entre su cuarto y el de ella es muy larga.

Después ya cada uno estaba en su respectivo cuarto. Aunque Ben tuvo que regresar a limpiar, pues era su turno.

Esteban escuchó a alguien salir y vio al final del pasillo al peliazul bajando las escaleras. "Esta es mi oportunidad" pensó.

Después de eso vio a Charlie asomarse del cuarto del chico -insomnio? - pregunto Esteban- jaja oye, te quería pedir una disculpa por lo que pasó cuando te grité en la playa, cuando te perdí en el bosque y lo del auto cuando dije que eras una -

\- sí, entiendo tu punto, después de todo tienes razón. Nadie tiene porque enterarse que mi alcohólica madre me quiere asesinar-

"Oh, asi que su madre, esto era lo que necesitaba" -pues la verdad eso es digno de ser contado, no le pasa a todos-

\- a veces me gustaría ser hija de shadow- dijo la ojiazul un poco triste.

-Aunque...las personas alcohólicas mueren todos los días en accidentes caseros y al ser inestables no hacen investigación por sus muertes ya que sus asesinos son ellos mismos- la mirada de Charlie cambió a una de confusión- bueno, me iré a dormir. Descansa-

Esteban entro a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría.

Mientras que Charlie se quedó pensativa hasta que escucho los pasos del ojiverde. Después se metió a la cama con rapidez y se hizo la dormida.

Ben sólo llegó y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de una chica rubia de ojos azules acostada al lado de un chico peliazul profundamente dormido.

Charlie POV

¿Qué dijo Esteban? "Mueren todos los días en accidentes caseros" NO! , que estoy pensando! Yo no soy como ella! No...tengo que salir un rato.

En ese momento no sabía lo que hacía. Sólo salí sin rumbo fijo. Incluso salí sin mi paraguas. Tal vez inconscientemente pedí llegar asta ella. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa. Entré esperando que ella no estuviera o que estuviera dormida. Que estupida soy, la conozco, sabía que la encontraría así o incluso peor.

Ella estaba con un hombre. Yo estaba furiosa asi que lo corrí. Ese desgraciado pretendió violarme, pero actué rápido le dije que la Policía estaba encamino y que no tardaría. Por supuesto que no me creyó pero me dio tiempo de tomar una lampara y golpearlo.

Le pegué y le pegué...fueron tantas veces que se largó por su propia cuenta, después de llamarme loca por supuesto.

Mi madre ni se entera, esta demasiado ebria y confundida. Es en esta parte donde entendí todo. Esta tan al fondo de la situación que ya no puede salir por sí misma aunque ella quisiera.

La abracé- yo te ayudaré madre- le dije. Olía horrible- vamos te daré un baño, hueles mal-

Ella solo dijo una palabra -muérete- definitivamente fue lo mejor.

La lleve a la tina y la metí dentro. Ella estaba sentada y se dejaba hacer lo que sea.

-tus abuelos murieron- soltó sin más. Me sorprendí micho y las lágrimas salieron sin piedad. Me quedaría sin padre, sin abuelos y sin madre.

-entonces Chica...-

-seguramente huyó de ti, yo lo haría- el agua corria y la tina se llenaba y ya no podía pensar bien las cosas.

-e...lla no huyó, m..me quiere, me lo ha dicho- las odio lágrimas- ¿cuando murieron? - si, tal vez Chica fue a preparar el funeral.

-hace tres años- me sorprendí, ¿Chica también me odiaba entonces? como no lo vi venir. La única persona que me quiso fue mi padre y ellas estaban celosas.

Cuando ella estaba mas débil hundí su cabeza en el agua y después de unos segundos empezó a patear. Buscaba oxigeno, pero yo no se lo daría.

Ella murió.

El silencio era pesado, solo pensé en algo que se me paso. El hombre que me vio entrar. Salí y lo vi en una esquina tirado. Me acerqué a él y le di un leve golpesito con el pié para ver si estaba consciente. No lo estaba.

Solo se me ocurrió una cosa, muchas veces los ebrios no recuerdan nada al día siguiente, pero tenía que asegurarme. Entré a casa y vi la jeringa que mamá se inyectaba en las noches. La tome e inyecté al tipo. Eso lo confundiría.

Corrí, aun lloraba. Acababa de matar a mi madre, me enteré de que mis abuelos murieron y Chica me abandonó. ¿Tan mala soy como para que todos huyan de mí?

Llegué a casa de Bon y cuando entré pude ver a Esteban. Esperándome? Tal vez me escuchó salir estoy perdida pero triste. Odio a ese sujeto pero...me acaba de abrazar. Me susurra cosas como "tranquila, todo estará bien". Te odio Esteban.

Fin POV Charlie

Esteban la separó de él y dijo- perdón, lo que dije, tal vez te confundió. No era mi intención meterte esas ideas en la cabeza-

La chica seguía llorando -ahora corre a dormir- dijo el hombre - Ben se dio cuenta de que no estabas y se preocupó apenas lo mandé a dormir así que estará angustiado por ti. Te sugiero que no le digas nada a él. No lo tomaría muy bien- la rubia asintió y subió a la habitación del joven no sin antes echar una ultima mirada al pelinegro - Gracias-

Continuó, pero Esteban era el más feliz de todos -esta vez no te dejare ir- sonrio y regresó a su habitación.

Charlie llegó y vio a Ben algo alterado y lo abrazó -tranquilo, estoy bien- se abrazaron.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, sólo fingían.

Ninguno quería hablar de lo que pasó. Creían que el otro dormía.

Pero estaban equivocados.

* * *

perdón por la faltas de ortografía, lo que pasa es que escribo en mi celular. pero trato de hacer lo posible

también le agradezco su review a Mitsuki006 de verdad espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Lamento la tardanza pero tengo tres hermanos, uno adicto a los videojuegos, otro siempre viendo videos en yt y el otro hace las dos cosas y sólo tenemos una computadora así que esa es la razon por la que escribo en el celular jeje y también causa las faltas de ortografía.

Por sierto a Mitsuki006 hace no mucho tiempo había comenzado a leer tu historia y nunca imagine que leyeras la mía pero me alegra que te parezca interesante. Gracias por tu review al leerlo me dieron más ganas de escribir.

EXTRA

El capitulo cuatro y cinco los junte en un sólo capítulo por eso es el más largo de los demás y después escribí el cinco que antes sería el principio del capitulo seis (de hecho lo tengo guardado como 6).

Me gustaría que los capítulos pitulos sean más largos, pero en mi celular me pone límite de caracteres y los ocupo todos. Ahora nadie en mi casa sabe que escribo así que subo mis capitulos en secreto jeje sí, raro.

Ya tenía escrito en mi celular asta el capitulo 10 pero el simple hecho de cambiar el cap. 5 hizo cambiar el final que tenía pensado para esta historia. Pero pienzo ponerlo como un final alternativo al terminar la historia.  
Claro si ustedes quieren ^-^

Gracias por leer :)  
Se despide Hanna-FAN

Adiós eso a sido todo x hoy :D


	7. Chapter 7 equivocados 2

Esta parte será contada desde la perspectiva de toy bonnie.

* * *

Perspectiva Ben

Ya había entrado a mi habitación, y cada persona estaba en su respectiva cama. Vi a Charlie dirmir en mi cama, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo que había en el escritorio. Parecían ser unas impresiones, sí, esa chica usó mi computadora. Pero en ellas se veía la exhaustiva investigación de mi "hermana" -'wow' susurre.

En las hojas se veía a Esteban con una familia. Él era pequeño aún. Lo extraño es que el no había mencionado tener un hermano.

Mierda! ahora que recuerdo era mi turno de recoger la mesa. Así que regresé.

Solo puse los platos en el fregadero, ya mañana los lavaría.

Cuando regresé todo estaba igual y solo me metí a dormir. Mañana hablaría con Charlie.

\- 2:13 am -

Por alguna razón me desperté, pero mi vista estaba algo borrosa. Aunque no veía bien por la oscuridad y porque me acababa de despertar, pude notar que Charlie no estaba en la cama y la luz del baño estaba apagada.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me hice el dormido, pues tampoco quería que Charlie pensara que estoy tras de ella todo el tiempo.

Podía escuchar pasos, pasos que venían hacia mí.

Pensé que era Charlie pero sentí que esa persona se sentaba a mi lado.

Lleno de curiosidad decidí "despertarme" para ver quién era.

Era Esteban - que pasa?- pregunté, pero no me respondía.

Él me tomó de las manos, pero de repente las puso arriba de mi cabeza -oye, que te pasa sueltame!- estaba forcejeando pero no me soltaba. Se subió ensima de mí y mis posibilidades de liberarme ahora eran menores.

Pero, por qué no decía ni una palabra? Eso me asustaba -que te pasa, ¡sueltame!, no estoy jugando!-

-yo tampoco- profin habló -de hecho yo voy muy enserio, ¡estoy cansado que todo lo que hago por ti no lo tomes en cuenta ! Llegué a la conclusión de que si no avanzo, nunca me verás más que como el amigo de tu madre o como el subdirector de la escuela- confundido, sorprendido. Me sentía de muchas maneras.

-Yo- suspiré- yo no- me interrumpió, y de qué manera. Yo estaba en shock.

Esteban me estaba besando. Traté de empujarlo, pero no podía. Me empecé a asustar. No abriría boca porque no quería que Esteban me besara más.

Vi como él dejaba una mano libre y con la otra seguía sosteniendo mis manos. Comensaba a acariciar mi rosto, sentia tanto asco, despues empeso a acariciar mi pecho, metía su mano debajo de mi playera.

Justo en el momento en que dejó de besarme solo dije -eres repugnante! Dejame en paz! - ya no me podía controlar, estaba llorando. No soportaba ser tocado por una persona así.

-cállate si no quieres que Charlie tenga un "accidente" -

¡¿Qué!?

Comenzó a bajarme el pantalón de la pijama. Era muy ligero, para mi mala suerte, asi que fue fácil bajarlo.

Él ya se habia metido bajo mis sábanas y era horrible. No quería gritar porque me daba miedo lo que le pudiera pasar a Charlie.

Pude sentir en mi pierna su erección y lloré más -ten compasión, déjame! - dije con la esperanza de que me dejara.

\- tu no me tuviste compasión, ¡¿cómo no puedes amarme?! -

-yo soy un hombre y estoy enamorado de una chica, no es que sea homófobo, pero...¡esto es violación! Acaso no te sientes mal? -

-te enseñaré a quererme, ya verás que me amarás después-

-NO! Despues sentiré mas asco por ti y te odiare para siempre!-

-Entonces no tiene caso que me detenga. Esta es mi oportunidad, te demostrare lo que es un verdadero hombre- no lo podía creer, justo cuando me estaba empezando a caer bien.

Fue el momento mas terrible de mi vida. Esteban de un sólo movimiento entró en mí.

Lloré, sólo pensaba en que pude haber hecho mal para merecer esto.

Sentía tanto asco, parecía una pesadilla.

Una de la que quería despertar.

Estaba ensima de mí y ya había soltado mis manos pero aun así no podía hacer nada. No sabía en donde estaba Charlie ni en qué condiciones solo esperba que estuviera bien.

En cambio yo..

-te amo- sus palabras me sorprendieron. Este tipo si que daba miedo como puede decir que me ama! Está loco.

-De verdad espero que algun día me puedas amar conejito- cada palabra que salía de su boca me asqueada-te he dicho que eres muy lindo? -

Hoy? En este momento? Me lo has dicho como cinco mil veces.

Me mantenía en silencio, tampoco dejaría que me escuchara gritar. No le iba a dsr ese gusto.

Sólo quisiera que Matty estuviera aquí.

_con Sharon_

Sharon se despertó alterada, hace tiempo que no tenía ese sueño.

Su respiración estaba agitada, vio su reloj, ya eran las siete de la mañana tenía que apresurarse a hacer el desayuno.

-Tal vez tenga que visitarlo en mi hora de descanso- suspiró mientras caminaba al baño a ducharse

\- spring...espero que estes bien- ese sueño, ella pensó haberlo superado ya, pero se equivocada

Con Ben

El peliazul no dormía, sólo se abrazó a sí mismo.¿Por qué?

Él sólo podía culparse. Si tan sólo fuera más como Charlie, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

Las lagrimas no paraban de caer. Se sentía horrible, usado, sucio.

Pero se juró esa noche que hundiría a Esteban.  
Por su cuenta corría que ese "hombre" caeria en prisión.

Más tarde escuchó pasos y se limpió sus lágrimas. Reconocía ese caminar, esa era su forma tan salvaje de pisar el suelo cuando algo le molestaba.

Charlie había regresado y lo había aliviado un poco.

Ella se acostó y lo abrazó susurrando un "estoy bien" pero Ben pudo escuchar su respiración agitada, esa que ponía cada que lloraba y su quebrada voz le decía todo.

Además, ella estaba muy fría ¿Salió? No, eso sería muy...muy...del nuevo Esteban. Que le habrá hecho para ponerla así? Prometo jamás dejarlos solos.

Y por su puesto evitar quedarme sólo con él.

Al final sólo se quedó despierto para cuidar a Charlie. No valla ser que le dé a Esteban por regresar y hacerle algo a Charlie.

Aunque no dejaba de pensar que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bueno ahora sabemos que toy chica no fue la única que lo pasó mal, me duele hacerle esto Toy Bonnie porque es uno de mi favoritos, pero bueee, asi tiene que ser.

La historia apenas comienza.

En fin sé que he abadonado las parejas como Toy Chica con freddy y la relación de Toy Bonnie con Addison.  
Pero eso se verá mas adelante.

Pd. Creo que ya se habran dado cuenta pero Sharon es Shadow Bonnie. Cabello y ojos violeta oscuro, casi negro. Y por eso el apodo de Charlotte.

* * *

EXTRA 1  
Nada como un día tranquilo en el parque. Tranquilidad, aire fresco y oír a las aves cantar era realmente relajante.

Pero pude escuchar a alguien hablar y eso me hizo abrir los ojos y los vi por primera vez.

Una chica, de unos veinte años de edad, caminaba con su pequeño hijo. Tanto ella como él tenían orejas de conejo, estaba claro que venir al parque hoy no fue buena idea.

Pensaba que estaba vacío y no me gustaba mucho la gente. La madres molesas por todo y por su "vida arruinada al quedar embarazadas" y lo peor, el ruido de los niños cuando cuando no les compran el maldito helado y hacen berrinches. Este era un día festivo, toda la gente estaba en el desfile del día de la madre y por esa razón vine al parque.

Ella era muy joven, incluso parecía ser su hermana mayor, pero se portaba como su madre. En mi mente se formaron muchas teorias de quienes puedieran ser ellos ¿Hermanos? Bueno, fueran quien fueran, no parecían celebrar este día. Podrían ser huérfanos, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella era la madre del niño, así que las teorias anteriores no eran acertadas.

Yo seguía sentado en la banca, observé al pequeño niño jugando en la resbaladilla y en los columpios y viendo a su madre cuando veía un juego que era para dos personas, a lo que la madre sólo le negaba con la cabeza. Ella sólo estaba sentada en otra banca del parque con una laptop en su regazo. Parecía apurada, como si quisiera terminar antes su trabajo. Era evidente que quería jugar con su hijo.

Tanto tiempo pasé pensando en el por qué de su estadía aquí que no me di cuenta en qué momento el niño se sentó en un columpio que estaba enfrente de mí. Él me miraba, como si supiera que pensaba en ellos o algo así. Lo único que no puedo negar era que él tenía una mirada única. Inocente y muy linda, igual a la de su madre. La unica diferencia era que en su madre se notaba cansada.

-Hola pequeño- no me contestó- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños- su voz era tan baja y suave que apenas pude escucharlo

-Ese es un buen consejo, yo soy Leonard, Leonard Onion- él sonrió y reprimio una carcajada, muy mal debo admitir -¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el chiste? - dije sonrriendo  
Esto me había pasado con algunas personas mayores, pero nunca con niños y menos tan pequeños. Él sólo sonrió y dijo con diversión -es que tu apellido es como cebolla en inglés- dijo sonriendo

-wow no sabía que hablabas inglés, pero sí, tener un apellido así me da mucho de qué hablar-

Ese niño era el único que había aguantado. Era tan educado y silencioso. De verdad quisiera tener un hijo así.

-Dímelo a mí - reímos- yo me apellido Kill-

Eso me dejó sorprendido -wow, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que existiera alguien con ese apellido - reí algo nerviosos, pues el no estaba muy felíz de lo que dije. Creo que se lo tomó a mal - Oye, podríamos cambiar de apellido? Me gusta más el tuyo. Para ser honesto ese es mi segundo apellido, pero te quería hacer reir jeje el primero es Warren, pero me encantaría tener tu apellido-

El niño sonrió para luego ponerse un poco triste -Oye, señor kill, levanta el ánimo. No ves que hoy no hay escuela ni trabajo? - Él sólo me señaló a su mamá -Bueno, mira su cara. Está presionanda, se nota que no durmió bien y todo es para terminar a tiempo para ti ¿lo ves? Ella lo intenta, pero a veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos-

-venimos aquí porque es mi cumpleaños y mamá me prometió hacer lo que yo quiera y decidí venir al parque. Había escuchado a mis compañeros de clase decir que venir al parque era muy divertido. Ellos lo describían como su mejor aventura. Inaginar que estaban en la selva y escalaban el árbol mas grande *suspiro* yo..yo sólo quería divertirme como ellos-

¿Acaso este niño no tiene amigos? Bueno, el es mucho para ellos. No entenderían.

Ese niño sí que era único, estuvimos hablando por un buen rato asta que la madre se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba en los columpios y lo vio junto a mí.

Ella se puso de pié y caminó hacia nosotros pero entonces escuchó lo último que dijo su hijo

-Ya veo, a ellos no les divertía tanto estar en el parque. Lo que los lleno de esa magia fue estar en companía con sus amigos. Y así ya sea que esten en un cuarto sin nada con qué jugar, tendrían su aventura después de todo-

Y asi era- mientras estés con amigos el lugar no importa el lugar- su cara denotaba tristeza -podemos ser amigos-

-¡De verdad!- exclamó con alegría. Entonces vi ese brillo en sus ojos, estaba felíz, de verdad.

-Cariño - su madre se sentía muy mal. Ella creía que su hijo tenía amigos y ahora comprendía que era su culpa. Lo había llevado a tantas escuelas que no le daba tiempo de hacer amigos. Ella lo metió a tantos cursos porque ella trabajaba y no tenía quien lo cuidara por ella, y este era el resultado. Le robó la infancia a su único hijo.

Pero por favor no tenemos que ser dramáticos, él aun era joven. Yo en el kinder tampoco tuve amigos. Es más, creí que ni me importaban y cuando empecé a crear verdaderas amistades fue en primaria. Sé que este niño tendrá a todas las chicas rendias por él en la secundaria, su aspecto es tan exótico.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leonard, aquí el joven Kill me dijo que era su cumpleaños, así que me gustaría que me dejara invitarles un helado-

Ella me miró algo desconfiada, pero que puedo decir, tengo un aura que desprende confianza y aceptó -mi nombre es Sharon- Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, nuestra primera cita.

No sabía por qué, pero algo muy dentro de mí decía que le debía dar a ese niño la mejor infancia de su vida. Una mejor que la que tuve yo.

Salíamos a parques acuáticos, me invitaba a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, en las que cada vez habían más niños, y cuando cumplió los 9 años me fui a vivir con ellos.

Sí, su madre y yo nos enamoramos, pero habíamos decidido darle su espacio al peque. No lo queriamos forzar a nada y en el momento menos esperado nos confesó que sabía que salíamos y que estaba feliz por ello.

Fui su niñero, su amigo y su padre. Pensé que sería feliz por primera vez. Había encontrado la perfección que había estado buscando.

Una Familia.

Nos casamos, no fue una fiesta grande ni espectacular. Ella invitó a sus compañeros de trabajo (contando a su jefe) y a algunos de la escuela (ella estudiaba para abogada) y actualmente trabajaba como organizadora de eventos y era más popular organizando bodas, así que tenía trabajo para muuucho y tiempo.

Un año después Sharon dio a luz a mi hijo. Ahora tenía dos hijos, me sentía como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

O eso creí, todo pasó esa noche, fui un cobarde. Tuve malos genes, TODO fue mi culpa.

Todo lo recuerdo perfectamente

Llegamos y Lili, la niñera, se fue. Sharon y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de nuestro hijo quien nos esperaba despierto.

Toqué la puerta y se abrió rápidamente -mira- le dije sonriendo -él es tu nuevo hermanito- sentamos a Sharon en la silla mecedora que habíamos comprado para ella y el bebé.

Él se acercó a su madre lleno de felicidad -Su nombre es Ben-

Él se acercó, le tocó el cabello celeste y lo acarició. Jamás olvidaré esos ojos grises brillando tan intensamente y ese cabello nunca lo vi tan rubio y brillante como en ese momento.

Lo que daría por regresar a esos tiempos. Pero me fui, dejé mi negocio abandonado. Sí, trabajaba, tenía una tienda de helados en el centro. Abandoné a mi familia, no fui verdaderamente honesto. No soy totalmente inocente fui débil y traicioné a mi familia, cometí el peor de mis errores y los estaba pagando. Fui infiel y tuve una hija de ese engaño, en realidad, no estaba seguro de que sea sierto. Fui amenazado y escapé cobardemente

Pero no fue asta que mis hijos tenían 15 y 5 años. Esa noche llegué cansado a casa debido a las entregas en distintos lugares y al dormir Sharon me preguntó si ya había activado la alarma. Yo no me queria leantar asi que dije que sí a casi dormido. Sólo pensé la gente sabe que tenemis alarmas y que siempre las activamos, no creo que se metan a robar. Pues no, aún sigo pagando mis malas deciciones y como si todos supieran que la alarma no fue activada entraron a robar.

5 Hombres entraron sigilosamente a la casa. Saron fue la primera en escuchar el ruido y me despertó. No lo hubiera creído si no fuera por el sonido de vidrios rotos y pisadas por toda la casa.

Nos pusimos alerta y un hombre entro a nuestra habitación y nos apuntó con un arma. Otros dos estaban en el cuarto de los niños y le apuntaban a Ben en la cabeza para hacer que Steven no alarmara a nadie y los dos sobrantes registraban la casa buscando cosas que robar.

A todos nos juntaron en un sólo cuarto, el nuestro, yo sólo abracé a mis hijos y a mi mujer, pero nos separaron, a mí y a mi mujer nos dejaron en la cama y a mis hijos sentados en el suelo.

-pueden llevar lo que quieran, pero no lastimen a mis hijos por favor- gritaba Sharon mientras yo trataba de calmarla.

No sabía que hacer, lo perdería todo si no hacía nada, mi esposa, Ben y matty. Todo se iría a la basura de cualquier modo. Tenía a una loca amenasandome de decirle a mi esposa que esa niña era mía y aunque no lo fuera, Sharon se daría cuenta de que la engañé. Ella no se merece esto, y lo no la meresco.

Tengo que protejer a mi familia aún si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Claro que no me esperaba lo que pasó después.

En un intento por defender a mi familia un tipo me golpeó, pero porque ese era mi plan. Dos de ellos estaban con mis hijos y se burlaban de ellos, más de Ben. No podía soportar ver esa expresión de terror en mi familia.

El hombre tiró sus armas, que eran una pistola y un cuchillo que al parecer habían tomado de la cocina. Mi plan era esperar una distracción para tomar el cuchillo, pues el arma la había levantado.

To estaba muy molesto, esos desgraciados no sólo se burlaban de mi hijo, sino que comenzaron a tomarle fotos con su celular y el flash hacia qe mi hijo se tapara su cara.

No sé como explicar lo que mi ojos vieron, fue como un flash intermitente, una luz que aprendía y se apagaba a voluntad. Una que solo me permitió ver pedasos de esa masacre.

En una escena uno de los dos tipos que veían las fotos cayó al suelo y se sujetó una pierna, además de que gritaba de dolor.

En otra veía al tipo que estaba frente a mí caer de rodillas con ambas manos en el cuello, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que él intentaba parar el sangrado que salía por si garganta.

Todo fue como una película, dos muertos, un herido en el hospital y dos escaparon. Ver a esos ladrones correr me dio miedo, qué o quién pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Sí, sólo me quedé parado ahí cuando lo vi, Sharon sólo se puso a llorar y él parecía arrepentido. Fue como un ataque que no pudo detener.

Sin dudar fue el peor día de mi vida. Ver a mi hijo bañado en sangre ajena me dolía. Todo fue mi culpa, yo debí hacer algo. Pude evitarlo, peor sólo me quedé mirando mientras mi hijo se volvía loco.

Que iba a hacer después cuando una tipa loca llegara gritando que tenia una hija mía. Rompería el corazón de mis hijos, el de mi esposa y el mío.

Al final de todo creí que era mi culpa y me fui. Más cobarde no se puede ser. Para qué? Todo fue en vano, esa mujer no dijo nada. Tal vez esa niña no era mía, pero dejé a m familia y ahora voy a recuperarla. Cuesta lo que cueste.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Hay alguien ahí? Ni me sorprenderìa si no jejeje Sí, no estuve subiendo los capìtulos pero tengo una razón para eso Y esa es ¡FUI SECUESTRADA! Sí, por mis padres. De un dia para otro me dijeron "junta tu ropa que nos vamos" y yo ahí como desesperada empacando para que me de tiempo subir un cap por lo menos y claro que lo hice. Aunqe no me salió como quería. Primero subi el cap, le hice las mayores correcciones que pude y dejé un hermoso comentario para todos los que aun leen, pero que pasó? No se guardo nada, NADA! Asi que lo volví hacer con mi madre gritando que ya nos vamos y amenazàdome que iba a apagar la luz de toda la casa O en un caso desesperado diciendo que me dejaría (cosa que no estaba nada mal) lo malo es que no tenía señal hasta donde fuimos. Me sentìa tan mal que escribí unos one-shorts y aunque intenté hacerlos cómicos no resultaron así. He notado que cada que escribo termino escribiendo historias llenas de problemas donde todos mueren al final jajaja :D mentira, no tan así, pero como que soy mas graciosa en persona que escribiendo jeje y es que creo que eso es espontáneo y de verdad admiro a todos aquellos que escriben comedia y les sale increibles.

Pero bueno ya no interrimpo y los dejaré leer claro, si aun hay alguien ahí

* * *

Charlie despertó grasias a la alarma de Ben y como ya no había clases se levanto a ayudar a Shadow a hacer el desayuno.

_con Ben_

Estaba en la ducha, el agua solo caía, empapandolo, estaba sentado en el piso llorando.

Se sentía sucio, se quería morir. - ¡No lo soporto! - continuó llorando.

Rabia, tristesa, rencor. Se sentía fatal. -te voy a hundir! Hijo de p#ta! -

Salió de la ducha, se cambió y vio los papeles que había dejado Charlie. En ellos se veía la familia del pende..digo de Esteban.

Buscó en los otros papeles y encontró un recorte de periódico. "Desgracias en familia" ese era el título en esa foto también estaba un niño -Esteban- susurró el peliazul.

En otros papeles aparecía Esteban, pero esta vez con otro nombre.

-qué es esto- estaba tan concentrado en lo que decían los papeles que se espantó al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

Era Tod, asi que contestó.

::Modo llamada ::

Tod: Hermano que pasó, no me has dicho nada desde ayer-

B:lo siento..- La voz del peliazul se escuchaba rara

T: amigo? estas bien? oye Bon res...-

B: No, diho si ahg olvidalo- suspiró- necesito que vengas, tengo que contarte alg... -

T: Benjamin? - lo único que el castaño escuchaba era la respiración de Ben, pero esta vez sonaba aterrada, por lo que el ojiazul se asustó- contéstame! Ben, dime que estas bien!- pero solo escuchó lo mismo. La respiración seguía, luego escucho como si movieran el celular y al final la llamada se cortó.

::fin del modo llamada::

Tod se quedo asustado y preocupado. Su móvil sonó, pero esta vez era un mensaje que decía "lo siento bro, me sentí algo mal, es eso de lo que te queria hablar"

-qué? Ben, me tendras que explicar muchas cosas- caminó hacia Freddy quien estaba desayunando -oye Freddy, te puedo preguntar algo? -

-ya lo hiciste- el castaño mayor vio la cara enojada del menor y solo se rió un poco - era broma-

-Tu relación con Charlie va en serio?-

-No es ovio? - respiro hondo- si, de verdad la amo-

-pero el plan..-

-Me la llevaré lejos. Viviremos juntos y..-

-claro, si no es que su mamá la mata primero-

-que te pasa? Se supone que es tu amiga no? -

\- !Y qué si se entera de lo que haces! Piensa, tu estúpido plan tenía muchos fallos desde el principio. Acaso no lo ves? Te has enamorado! Foxy y Chica no se hablan y creo que yo también me enamoré-

-deja de bromear- dijo en un tono amenazante -espera, de verdad estas enamorado? De quién?-

-eso no importa, el punto es que tenemos que terminar con esto pronto o tu plan perfecto fallará-

::Con Ben::

Estaba de pié con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Esteban estaba detrás de él abrazandolo y besándole el cuello.

-Bon- susurró el adulto en el oído del más joven - eres tan lindo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero te amo conejito-

El ojiverde se sorprendió y se solto rápidamente del hombre -qué estas haciendo! -

-Bon, te dije qué te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, solo que me precipite para que me tomaras en cuenta- se acercó un paso a Ben, haciendo que éste retrosediera dos.

-estas mintiendo! Alguien como tú no puede amar-

-vamos Bon, el desayuno está listo- al terminar de decir esto salió directo al comedor donde las chicas los esperaban.

Mientras tanto Ben, bueno, él sólo se quedó sorprendido. Parecía que Esteban hablaba en serio.

Eso es lo que más le asustó. Eso de anoche se repetiría? Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué? Qué sería capaz de hacer ese tipo? Asta donde llegaría? Pero sin duda la mayor incógnita era que le pasó a Charlie anoche, a donde se la llevó? Qué le hizo?

::En el comedor::

Ya todos habían desayunado y los adultos se habían ido.

Los más jovemess e quedaron y Charlotte aprovechó para comentarle al Ben lo que encontró en su investigación.

-Entonces Esteban no se llama así? - preguntó el peliazul

-bueno, ahora sí, su nombre fue legalmente cambiado al ser adoptado por una familia nueva-

-pero dijiste que su hermano mató a todos y a él lo dejó herido, sierto? - la chica asintió-no sera hereditario? -

-No, Esteban parece buena persona-

-si, la persona más buena del mundo- dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo.

-Bueno hay más. Su hermano aun vive tiene acceso a visitas, sólo que nadie lo hace -

-quieres que veamos a su hermano?!- dijo Ben- estás loca!-

-por favor Bonbon vamos, ya hice la cita- lo miró con su mejor cara de súplica.

-ahg esta bien, tú ganas- en realidad Ben tenía muchas ganas de ir. Quería averiguar mas cosas de Esteban para así poder amenazarlo o investigar sus puntos débiles.

-pero el papel de la cita se quedó en mi casa -

-pues vamos por él- dijo Ben. Ambos chicos salieron de casa y se encontraron a Tod en la puerta. Ahí fue cuando el peliazul recordó lo que pasó en la mañana.

-oh Teddy- charlie corrio a abrazarlo- nos acompañas a mi casa?-

-claro, ni modo que me quede aquí- los tres chicos llegaron a casa de la ojiazul.

Lo tres entraron a la casa y se encontraron con la sala destrozada. La lámpara rota y todo desordenado.

-qué pasó aquí? - dijo el Tod

\- n..no lo s..sé- la pollita estaba nerviosa y si la descubren? - creo que es mejor ver si se robaron algo-

-yo revisaré el cuarto, Ben vas al baño y Charlie tu revisarás el otro cuarto-mencionó el castaño.

Todos fueron a su resperctivo lugar. Aunque Charlie solo se encerró. Ella sabía que no faltaba nada y qué era lo que se encontrarían. Ese fue su plan desde el principio.

Tod entró al cuarto, pero lo vio impecable- qué? -

Ben tocó la puerta del baño-Hola? - nadie contestó, asi que entró. Pero no se creía lo que veía.

-Tod! Ven!- el mencionado corrió y se quedó igual de sorprendido.

-vamos Ben, ayudame a ver si responde aún!-

-es..sta muerta! , sientela ya está muy fría! - ambos se vieron. No sabían que hacer. Cómo se lo dirían a su amiga!?

\- que pasa? Encontraron algo? - llegó Charlie haciendo que sus amigos la sacaran del baño -encontré la hoja de la cita- Estaban muy nerviosos.

-Charlotte, algo pasó- comenzó a hablar Tod.

_5:00 PM_

Tod le había hablado a Freddy y Ben a su mamá.

Se estaban encargando del funeral.

Tod y Ben estaban consolando a su amiga y Ben de momento se puso de pié- disculpen, tengo que salir, regreso lo mas pronto posible-

No iba a dejar el esfuerzo de Charlie en vano.

-vas a ir? - el ojiverde solo asintió, mientras que Tod sólo los miró extrañado-luego te explico Tod-

La cita era a las seis y Ben ya estaba en la sala de visita. Estaba en el sillón negro.

Usaban muebles de distintos colores para identificar a los pasientes.

Alguien tocó el hombro de Ben. Haciendo que él se volteara por reflejo.

-Hola, no creí tener visitas. Pero para ser honesto pensé que serías otra persona.

-Tú, eres -Ben se quedó sin habla, eran idénticos.

Con Addison

La chica de cabello negro solía estar sola en casa. A veces tenía su dedo en el último numero para llamar a Ben, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Siempre esperaba a que él la llamara. Desde que las vacaciones comenzaron ella estaba sola, en ocasiones hablaba con Charlie y otras veces con Ben.  
Cada que Charlie salía con Freddy él la llamaba para pasar el rato y salían. Eran salidas de amigos, pero eso la hacía extremadamente felíz.

-En cualquier momento, lo presiento, él y yo estaremos juntos-

Claro, uno no escoge de quien se enamora, pero estaba segura de que él era el indicado. Dejó su celular, no quería presionarlo y arriesgarse a perderlo.

Decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso por si solas. Recordaba las palabras de su madre -si el amor es puro no importa la edad, sexo o...o.- que seguía ahí? No lo diría, no lo recordaba

* * *

y bueno es es todo, a por cierto de todos los errores del capitulo anterior esta el hecho de que hay un nombre que no concuerda y es el nombre de Steven, ese nombre olvidenlo y en su lugar poner el nombre de Matt. la verdad es que Steven no estaba pensado para este capitulo o para este fic jejeje

PD: lamento todo el cancer visual que v¡vieron en el capirtulo anterior, debo decir que no fue uno de mis favoritos.

se despide Hanna-FAN

* * *

Extra 2

 _Huir? Ha! Como si fuera un cobarde_. Ese era mi lema. Lo decía cada que estaba con mis amigos

Antes solía pensar que tenía el mundo en mis manos. En realdad cuando uno es niño no sabe de problemas, los padres lo resuelven todo. En mi caso, mi madre. Cuando era pequeño mis padres se divorciaron, en realidad no fue muy doloroso para mí porque mi padre trabajaba lejos y mi mamá cuidaba de mí. El casi no ver a mi papá me ayudo un poco a superar esa etapa de mi vida. Aunque no fue tan fácil como lo digo ahora, si que me costó asimilarlo.

 **Divorcio**

Yo tenía 10 años en ese momento. Mis padres habian terminado de hablar conmigo. Se suponía que ahora ellos vivirían separados -fue mi culpa?- pregunté, ambos se alarmaron y negaron rápidamente. Ambos me querían pero ya no se querían entre ellos. Tal vez no fui específico o la verdad no quise serlo. Yo sabía que no se separaban por mi culpa, mi verdadera pregunta era si era mi culpa el que ellos se casarán sin amor. Tal vez nunca debí existir, sino hubiera nacido ellos habrían vivido sus vidas por separado.

 **Elección**

Ese día estaba sentado en el comedor y un abogado esperaba mi respuesta. Cómo elegir? Era tan complicado. Vivir con mamá o con papá. Era mucha presión, no puedo decidir con quien quedarme. Con mamá? Estaba tan indeciso, era como peidrle a un padre escojer a su hijo favorito. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, necesitaba aire -me puede dejar sólo un momento?- él aceptó y entró a la habitación donde eperaban mis padres.

Esto es mucho para mí, yo no puedo hacerlo. Me sentí como encerrado en una caja, una que se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña. No pude más, salí de la casa corriendo. No tenía un rumbo fijo, pero no queria estar ahí. Yo lloraba, aunque no quería hacerlo.

Al final terminé en el parque y me senté en un lindo árbol. Un árbol en donde una vez estubimos sentados los tres reunidos. No sé cómo llegué ahí, esperaba que me encontraran de inmediato. No me sabía el camino de regreso y no recuerdo como llegué aquí. Hubiera preferido que tomaran esa elección por mí.

 **¿Felicidad?**

Al parecer mis padres se llevan mucho mejor como "amigos". Ambos siguen trabajando y mi papá me visitaba en cada dia festivo o cumpleaños. Después comensaron a salir con otras personas y mi padre tuvo una nueva familia. Mi madre tardó más pero conoció a Richard, él era buena persona, pero a veces peleabamos. Bueno, yo estaba en la pubertad ya, es normal que mis sentimientos estén inestables. Él era buena persona y parecía que todo iría bien.

Sí, puedo decir que mi vida se divide en esas tres etapas (hasta ese momento) , pero no puedo dejar de pensar en donde estaria ahorita de no haber huido. ¿debo agregar otra etapa? Probablemente si.

 **Huida**

Ok, ya había mencionado que era un puberto pronto a cumplir los catorce años. Iba en la secundaria y tenía una vida normal. Que tonto, no me he presentado, yo soy Tobías Parker y dejando de lado mi retrasada presentación continuo. No habia pasado mucho después de que mi madre se casara de nuevo. Ahora vivíamos los tres juntos, Richard, mi madre y yo. Nuestra casa no era grande ni pequeña, sólo era de una planta y teniamos lo necesario. Sala, cocina, comedor, baño y dos recámaras. Un día discutí con mi padrastro, fue tan fuerte la pelea que hui. Normalmente nos llevábamos bien y sólo eran contadas los ocaciones en que peleabamos. Yo queria salir de fiesta con la excusa de que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para ir y me negaron la salida respondiendo que si era mayor, ya podía aportar dinero a la casa buscando trabajo. Yo sé que eso no es muy grave y hasta ahora sigo pensado como es que es discusión terminó en esto.

Sólo recuerdo que lo ultimo que dije fue que regresaría con el suficiente dinero para arreglar la casa. Lo malo es que no sabía hacer nada, estube vagando por unos días, pasé hambre y frío. Todo iba de mal en peor hasta que conocí a Freddy. Él me contó su historia y me ofreció un "trabajo" temporal. Se suponía que no duraría mucho, sólo tenía que pretender ser su hermano. No veía nada sospechoso, además de que me ofreció paga, hogar y me apoyó en el estudio de nuevo.

Me arrepiento? Tal vez un poco. Esto se ha salido de control. Aunque conocer a Freddy fue un golpe de suerte, ahora pudiera estar muerto en algun callejón o algo peor. Yo no soy quien para juzgarlo, lo entiendo. Al final estoy aquí. Aún me siento mal por mi madre y sino regreso ahora no es por orgullo, es por vergüenza. Cómo pude ser tan estúpido. Los extraño como nunca. En tres años pasan muchas cosas y siento que me extrañan tanto como yo a ellos, pero no podría ni verlos a la cara.

Me siento como un niño pequeño. Que pensarán de mí, que diría Ben de mí. Al final no pude hacer ni su mejor amigo. Él me guarda secretos y no lo culpo, yo también lo hago; aunque todos lo hacen en realidad. Tan sólo esperaba una pequeña oportunidad.

Chicos, espero que no me odien y más porque él puso su mirada en ustedes. Yo no queria que ustedes salieran afectados y al final resultaron ser la ultima parte del plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capitulo? si, no querìa dejar inconcluso el anterior XD

* * *

..Narra Freddy..

No sabía si decirle, ella era mi novia después de todo.

Si, le diré. Pero no ahora. Su madre murió. Yo la habría matado porque una chica como Charlotte no merecía un trato así.

-Amor, puedo hablar contigo?- tenía que decirle, por lo menos la mitad de la verdad.

-Claro- me respondió, parece más calmada, pero claro como extrañar a tu asesino.

\- La chica de la otra vez, en la casa de Foxy. La conoces?-

-sí, es mi compañera de clase, jeje y la enamorada de Bonbon- qué?!

-Esa chica no es de fiar, te sugiero que te alejes lo más que puedas de ella-

-por qué? -

-Pues se porta extraño y no quiero que nada te pase. Espero que ni tú ni Bon se acerquen a ella.  
Sin ofender cariño, pero se acaba de ir una persona que te quierìa ver muerta. No quiero una más. No soportarìa perderte- sí, lo sé. Me he de escuchar ridículo, pero es la persona que amo. Es inevitable.

-te amo- la abracé

Fin narracion de Freddy

 _En otro lugar_

Addison estaba sentada en el sofá con una bolsa de galletas y viendo una película.

\- qué! Él era el asesino?!  
No, ese no tenía cara de asesino- suspiró y apagó la TV. Tomó su móvil y notó que tenía un mensaje "hola, me gustaría invitarte a algún lado. Intenté llamarte pero no contestaste. Atte Ben"

-Ben?! Me habló! ¿En qué momento?

 __Con Ben__

-Tú eres idéntico a Esteban-

-quién? Ah, se cambió el nombre. Hablas de Daniel?-

-sí. Lo odia?-

-si, porque me abandonó- dijo el hombre sentándose- yo tomé su lugar aquí y ahora no me deja devolverlo-

-Quiere decir que Esteban es el asesino? Y que está libre! -

-Si, una persona me dijo que estaba mal lo que hice y que él debió recibir alguna terapia. Esa persona había hecho lo mismo con su hermano. Pero se encargo de que recibiera asistencia-

-Te voy a ser honesto, yo vine a buscar formas para hacer sufrir a Esteban. Lo odio y lo quisiera ver muerto- dijo Ben cerrando el puño con fuerza- pero es ovio que yo no mataría nunca- dijo con la cabeza baja- Pero al menos lo quiero lejos-

El hombre sonrió - entonces hagamos equipo, solo necesitas ayudarme a meterlo aquí- y yo saldré libre! Después de 27años! - Ben lo miró extraño por su "euforia" -lo siento. Pero dime, qué te hizo. Por qué lo odias?-

-por nada-

-seguro?-

\- bueno no te importa y si queres que te ayude no me vas a preguntar nada ¿ok? Oh, casi lo olvido más adelante puede venga con alguien. No menciones esto frente a esa persona. Solo puedes mensionar lo del intercambio-

\- Adiós pequeño-

._con Addison_

-Hola Ben, llagaste. Pensé que llamarias primero-

-jeje me quedaba de paso- dijo nervioso el chico

\- puedes esperar en la sala? Regreso en cinco minutos- El chico asintió- mientras puedes ensender la TV, poner música o usar el computador-

Cuando se fue la chica Ben suspiró- creo que eso quiere decir que tardará un poco- dijo sonriendo.

_con Charlie_

-Espero que Bonbon llegue a tiempo a la despedida, le dije que era a las ocho-

-Llegará, el no te dejará sola, nunca lo hace-

-no te pongas celoso amor, sabes que solo ye amo a ti. Pero me siento mal, quiero sentir algo por mi mamá, pero no puedo-

-Tranquila, no te culpo- la verdad era que Charlie se sentía culpable sólo quería el amor de Freddy y abrazarlo todo el dia de hoy y siempre.

-te amo mi amor- dijo al tiempo que lo besaba.

Comenzaron a besarse más y más. Estaban empezando a "sentir" la necesidad de estar juntos. Freddy de sentía mal porque ese no era el momento. Estaban en el cuarto de su novia y se supone que la estaria consolando.

-Espera, creo que este no es el momento- dijo algo agitado el castaño.

-pero Freddy, yo te amo y me siento segura ahora, al menos sé que tú si me quieres-

-continuamos?- la chica asintió.

Y asi ambos se continuaron. No era su primera vez juntos, pero si la más romántica e improvisada de sus vidas, o bien, hasta ahora.

_con Ben y Addison_

Resulta que la chica sí había bajado a los cinco minutos. Ahora se encuentran caminando en un parque iluminado por luces doradas y la nieve. Llevaban un café en mano.

-y...por qué me llamaste? - preguntó la chica, pues ambos estaban nerviosos.

-quería compañía y..-

\- Ben, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero tú me gustas-

-Qué?!- casi tira el cafe de la impresión

-no quería hacer esto incómodo!- dijo nerviosa la chica- pero sentí que debía decirlo-

-pues, siento que también me gus..tas- Ben sabía que se estaba precipitado demasiado.

-Enserio!? Para ser honesta pensé que tú y Charlotte tendrían algo- dijo con algo de pena.

-si, la gente suele pensar eso, pero somos como hermanos.

Crecimos juntos y cada que las personas dicen eso siento que seria insesto.-

-si, sabes? Me acordé de algo grasioso jaja-

-¿A si?¿de qué?-

-de cuando tenías el ojo morado- rio un poco - el asunto es que no pareces ser un chico rudo y con tu ojito así parecía que tuviste una pelea-

-Qué te pasa, yo si tube una pelea- dijo fingiendo- las heridas de batalla son el unico recuerdo de las confrontaciones- ambos reían.

Estaban felices. Se la pasaron muy bien, dieron un paseo y después Ben la fue a dejar a su casa. Se despidió, no sin antes decir que la llamaría.

Ben iba caminando solo en la calle hacia la casa de Charlie porque ya eran las ocho y llegaria unos minutos tarde.

Un funeral mas tarde

Esteban los llevó a su casa. Esta vez iba Tod con ellos. Freddy iría, pero tenían que trabajar.

-Charlie, solo quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo- Dijo Esteban, esta frase tenía doble sentido porque sólo ellos dos sabían quién había sido el verdadero asesino de su madre.

Ya en la casa, Estaban los dejó y se fue a la suya, cosa que alegró al peliazul.

Se fueron a dormir, la chica en la habitación de huespedes, que ya era más suya, Tod y Ben durmieron en el mismo cuarto y Sharon en el suyo.

Con Tod y Ben

Hablo primero el castaño- así que Esteban ya es tu nuevo Papá? -

-callate idiota, no es grasioso, y para tu informacion Esteban no va a ser nada mio-

-no te creo si se ve que hace lo que sea por ganarte. Ya sabes trata de obtener tu cariño y asi tu aprobacion para vivir aqui y dormir con tu mamá- rió un poco al ver a su amigo molesto

\- Que NO será nada mío! entendiste! ?- dijo algo molesto y luego se calmó-buenas noches-

-oye..y lo que me ibas a contar...? -

\- dije buenas noches!- dijo con los ojos cerrados el peliazul.

Tod sólo lo miró raro, se tapó con la sabana y se quedó dormido. Estaba cansado, entre más tirmpo pasaba más difícil se volvía su trabajo. Solo quería que todo terminara.

Se sentía pésimo porque Ben aun no confiaba en él como hubiera querido y pensó que hoy había sido el día en que le contaría algun secreto pero no fue así.

El castaño sentía que Ben no confiaba en él y que había fracasado como mejor amigo, hasta como amigo. Lo que pasó hoy, hay algo que no me contaron. Era obvio, sólo existe UN mejor amigo. Por eso es el mejor y los demás como yo sólo somos basura

Recordó el día en que huyó de casa, ahí se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecen. El plan de Freddy le pareció excelente en su momento, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había sido un iluso. Ese supuesto "plan perfecto" era el mas imperfecto de todos, como pudo seguir con eso? Es algo que se sigue preguntando y sólo quiere que se termine pronto

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les guste.

Ya vimos la relacion entre y Ben y tambien como es su noviazgo con Freddy.

También se ha visto la relacion de Freddy con Ben(celos) .

Pero me faltaba poner de como se llevan Ben y Tod, ya que Tod y Charlie son casi iguales en cuanto su actitud.

Sé que va muy lenta la historia pero hay cosas que deben de saber.

Apartir de aquí iré mas rápido.

Ahora no hay extra porque la verdad no sabia a quien elegir esta vez.

Asi que podran elegir la siguiente (si quieren)

En caso de que no, pondré la que a mi me guste


	10. Chapter 10

Tiempo después

Ya habían pasado varios días y Esteban aprovechaba cada momento a solas con Ben.

Y Ben? Él no estaba del todo bien, evitaba a Esteban a toda costa, pensó en hablar pero Esteban lo amenazó diciendo que la próxima vez Charlie no regresaría. Su carácter había cambiado un poco, si de por si ya era el serio o maduro de su grupo de amigos, ahora ya casi no reía. Trataba de disimularlo, sonreía, pero a solas lloraba. A vecea no querìa hacerlo, pero las lágrimas salían sin avisar. No dormia, cada que cerraba los ojos tenia pesadillas, o mas bien recuerdos de lo que pasaba. siempre era la misma y siempre setia miedo, despertaba llorando y tenia que aguantarse para no despertar a nadie

Ahora cada que Charlie tenía una cita con Freddy él salia con Tod o a veces hablaba con Addison. En ocasiones se sentía mal por verla sólo por el miedo de encontrarse a solas con Esteban, pero también felíz por convivir más con ella, ya que cuando la vio por primera vez sintió un "algo" que lo hacía querer protegerla.

Hoy era un día normal, estaba sólo en casa, pero le había dicho a todos que saldría. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que nadie lo buscara. Cuando el timbre de la casa sonó fue a atender despreocupado sin ver la mirilla y al abrir la puerta Esteban estaba ahí. Trató de cerrar la puerta con rapidez, pero no fue suficiente. Esteban era mas fuerte y pudo detenerlo.

-¿Así que el chico enamorado ha estado viendo a su novia?- estaba furioso, se notaba a kilometros

Ben sólo pudo correr al primer cuarto para encerrarse y salvarse. Tomó su celular, pensó que si Charlie estaba con Freddy estaría a salvo y él podría hablar.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, marcó a Charlie aún sintiendo las pisadas del mayor en su espalda. El celular sonó una vez, dos veces, tres y ella no contestaba.

Al final fue alcanzado por Esteban y lo tiró a la cama y el celular voló también. Ben peleó, trato de pararlo -No!- gritó -¡déjame!..Ahh!..No!..Por favor!- el ojiverde se llevo lo peor.

Sí, Esteban lo violaba, pero lo hacía con amor. Le repetía que lo amaba y lo besaba mucho. En esta ocasión fue muy salvaje, esta vez se sintió peor.

.con Charlie y Freddy.

Ambos salían del cine y se sentaron a comer en un restaurante. Chica escuchó su celular sonar así que lo tomó

-No contestes amor, dijimos sin celular y me hiciste apagar el mío- dijo el ojiazul mirándola divertido, pues eso le había dicho ella minutos antes

-Pero es Ben-

\- si cres que es importante contesta-

La chica lo pensó- no, si vuelve a marcar es importante y si no, entonces no lo es.

Como era de esperarse el celular no sonó.

Más tarde, ya de noche iban en el auto camino a casa de Sharon -Ben dejó un mensaje- dijo para reproducirlo y lo que escucharon los tomó por sorpresa

" No! ¡déjame! .Ahh!. No!..Por favor!"

Se escuchaba pelea y al peliazul con un miedo en su voz que no habían escuchado antes

La chica se sintió culpable y lloró mientras Freddy aceleró. Cuando llegaron a casa vieron a Ben, Sharon y a Esteban sentados esperandola para cenar -¿Qué, Sharon pasó algo? -dijo la chica

-¿Freddy se quedará a cenar?- dijo Ben con voz normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No grasias, venimos de cenar- Freddy miró al menor, era como ver la mirada de Bonnie en él

-se ven preocupados, estan bien? - preguntó la mayor

-si, grasias- se despidió Freddy

Al día siguiente

Esa mañana Ben no se podía ni sentar y cojeaba un poco. Estaba muy adolorido y le mintió a su mamá que era por jugar fútbol. aunque no solo era el dolor fisico, tambien era el mental y psicologico

* * *

En otro lugar

Esteban cada que "estaba" con Ben notó ciertos aspectos del chico que incluso él mismo no recordaba.

En una ocasión a media noche vio salir al chico de su cuarto y justo al pasar en frente del espejo se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando, así que se acercó y le preguntó que veía pero Ben sólo respondió -a nadie, solo a nosotros tres- y luego se marchó como si nada

Esteban se quedó extrañado porque en la habitación sólo estaban ellos dos.

Ahora que lo recordaba el primer día que se quedó en su casa por primera vez sucedió él mencionó lo mismo, o algo parecido. (Véase el capitulo "equivocados")

Ese día Ben iría a la casa de Vanessa a sus clases de piano así que no estaría en casa y aprovechó esa oportunidad para hablar con Sharon.

-y bien? De qué querias hablar? - dijo la mujer

-hay un asunto, he notado algunas cosas en Ben, y hay un nombre que el menciona pero que cuando le pregunto quién es no me responde o no recuerda haberlo mencionado- dijo preocupado

La verdad, la Sharon tenía miedo de preguntar - cuál era ese nombre? -

-Era Matt-

\- y en qué momento te lo ha mencionado? Han peleado o algo así? Porque ese nombre no le saldría así de la nada-

\- Él lo mencionó cuando se miró en el espejo del pasillo- sólo esperaba que funcionara esa excusa.

La madre suspiró - la verdad es que Ben tiene...tenía un un- no podía decirlo, era raro hacerlo. era doloroso. Sharon se puso mal y tenia ganas de llorar, aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo

-tranquila-

\- Es que mi hijo hacía cosas extrañas. Dígame, nunca se ha preguntando por qué Ben ha tenido clases de piano por más de cinco años? - Esteban sólo negó - Vanessa no es una maestra de piano, ella es la psicóloga de Ben- Sharon ya estaba triste pero ahora no podía aguantar las lágrimas - yo creí que mi hijo mejoraba, Esteban, que Voy a hacer? Es por eso que no dejamos que nada le pase a Ben, cero momentos traumáticos, eso podría regresar sus traumas-

El maldito viol...digo hombre se sentía culpable. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de "su" chico.

Continuo Sharon -En las fotos nunca usamos flash por la misma razón y le dijimos que era sensible y que podría convulcionar si veía alguno, pero en realidad cuando era pequeño tuvo una terapia de luces e hipnosis para que olvdara todo y el uso del flahs podría causar algun reseteo o algo parecido- cada vez podía detener menos el llanto -por eso le dije que su padre murió, era mejor eso a decirle que nos abandonó- no pudo más, se tapó su cara con las manos y Esteban se paró de la silla para abrazarla.

Sin querer se le salieron unas lagrimas, se sentía mal, y más porque él era el malo. Él de verdad amaba a Ben pero buscó el camino equivocado.

* * *

 **en las clases de Ben**

Vanessa le estaba mostrando como debía tocar -ves? Así se hace, más suave - el chico asintió - bueno es tu turno-

\- Puppet, te puedo contar un secreto? - ella sólo sonrió, hace mucho que no la llamaba así.

Aún lo recordaba. Ella le estaba enseñando cómo se tenía que tocar el piano y lo tomó de las manos. Ese día Ben se rió decía que parecía una marioneta y luego el le quiso "enseñar" a ella y le dijo que era su marioneta.

-claro conejito, soy toda oídos- dijo sonriendo la "maestra"

-imagina que hay alguien que te molesta y que grasias a él pudiste hablar con la chica que te gustaba-

-ah, con que estás enamorado-

-Pues sí, hemos salido, sentimos algo pero aun no somos novios. Yo...creo que estoy dudando pues si éste chico que siempre me molesta no se va, no podre estar tranquilo con ella-

-entonces el moreton del otro día él te lo hizo? -

-no, ese fue Freddy, pero fue un accidente-

-mm respecto al chico que te molesta, puedes decirme quien es? -

-mm bueno es una suposición- el chico estaba nervioso- en realidad fue un sueño. Bueno, olvidalo sigamos- dijo tratando de tocar el piano- dijiste lento verdad? -

-Ben, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

El chico suspiró, él le contaba todo a Puppet y sabía que era de fiar, pero cómo hablar. Era tan difícil para él.

iba bajando la voz-...él me...me...vi-

\- tranquilo, respira, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas. No te sientas obligado- la mayor lo tuvo que detener ya que él se estaba poniendo cada vez más serio, y eso no era buena señal.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió -creo que es hora de irme a casa-

-si cariño, cuidate- Puppet siempre lo llevaba a casa y ese día no era la excepción.

Cuando el peliazul llegó a su casa lo primero que vio fue a Esteban abrazando a su madre y ella lloraba.

-QUÉ Haces!? -Dijo el menor viendo la escena y pensando lo peor.

-tranquilo tu mamá no se siente bien verdad? -dijo el hombre volteando a ver a la mujer

-Lo siento- se puso de pié- pero me tengo que retirar, salí temprano del trabajo y tengo que cubrir las horas perdidas- caminó hacia Ben -te puedes quedar solo un momento?-

-y Charlie? - preguntó

\- en mi trabajo, hoy tenía que llevar a alguien al trabajo pero como te ibas con Vanessa y ella no tenía nada que hacer me la llevé pero aunque ella me cubría en el trabajo nos descubrieron asi que tengo horas extra -

-llego más al rato- salió de la casa seguida de Esteban.

* * *

bueno al parecer mi computadora es muy troll y de nuevo no se guardaron los cambios, así quelo tomare como que el destino quizo que asi sea jajaja mmm bueno les diré lo que se borró. Un monologo de Ben prengntandose si ser o no ser (ok no) preguntandoce si hablar y decirle a todos que Estean lo ha violado ooooooooo no hablar y hacer lo que el hermano le pidió, osea ayudarlo a intercambiar a Esteban para poder ser libre. la respuesta parece ser simple, pero Ben ha estado pensando en lo que pasara en el futuro. Ya que si habla con todos, denuncian a Esteban, lo corren y todos se enterarían de que Ben ha sido victima de violacion. En otro caso con el simple hecho de que su mamá se enterara lo haría sentir mal ya que conociendo a Sharon se culparia por todo y él no queria hacer sufrir a su madre y mucho menos a su hermana.

También esta su segunda opción, no solo nadie se enteraría sino que haría un bien a alguien inocente, pero que al mismo tiemo era malo lo que hacia. Bueno sin darse cuenta Ben se quedo dormido por el cansancio.

* * *

BUENO AHORA SII es todo y pues si hay alguien ahí no olviden dejar su like y suscribirse que aquí ha contenido para todos! NO PERENCEN aqui no es jajajajaja ok ya no olviden dejar un hermoso rewiew y para los que leen pues espero que les guste o sino pues weeeno ya qué.

PD:Todos los comentarios buenos o malos seran leidos, estudiados y comentados jaja la verdad a mi no me molesta que pongan comentrarios malos aquí. yo sé que no les iba a gustar y pues gracias de todos modos por tomarse la molestia de comentar. aunque siempre digo o hago es que si algo no me gusta simplemente no lo veo y ya. Pero si no te gusta, lo lees y no te gusta, dejas un rewiew malo me hace pensar que tal vez esperan algo bueno de mi como si fuera a mejorar jajaja

o tal vez no te gusta y ya, solo querias darlo a saber. En cualquier caso no me molesta ya que esta historia no la subo para hacerme famosa ni para tener un millon de lectores o algo asi, yo la subí por divercion y para sacar toda la mierda de mi cabeza que ocupa espacio que pudiera ocupar en otras historias futuras XD

se despide Hanna-FAN

* * *

 **EXTRA 3**

No hago más que cerrar mis ojos. No debo abrirlos, no quiero abrirlos. Cómo me siento? Honestamente me gustaría sentir algo

-estás bien?- bien? Cómo esto es estar bien. Acabo de morir, cierto?- porqué lo hiciste?- pero que dice ese hombre? yo no hice nada. No moví ni un músculo -llamaré una ambulancia quedate aquí- como si me pudiera ir a otro lado

Sigo sin abrir mis ojos, no quiero verlos, no quiero ver a nadie. Odio esa mirada que siempre ponen. Lástima, cómo odio esa mirada y para mi desgracia es la que más me dedican.

Puedo oír la sirena, puedo sentir cómo me levantan para después ponerme en una camilla. Los paramédicos me hacen tantas preguntas que ni siquiera puedo contestarlas -Niña, abre los ojos- ese paramédico acaba de decirme niña? Por alguna razón decido obedecer, pero...no puedo -no..puedo..me duele- rayos, ni siquiera puedo hablar bien ¿Qué acabo de hacerme? Se supone que al que más desea la muerte menos le llega ¿cierto?

Mamá, yo no quería esto. De verdad no deseaba morir, esto es sólo un accidente.

¿Mi culpa? Tal vez.

Cómo sucedió esto? Bueno, es una historia muy simple de contar.

Mi nombre es mangle, actualmente vivo com mi madre y hermano. Mi padre está trabajando en otro país donde le pagan mucho mejor acá.

Mi vida es simple, soy "normal" aunque en realidad creo que decir normal no es lo correcto. Nadie es normal todos somos únicos o es lo que dice madre.

Como describirme? Bueno, si la mala suerte tuviera forma física, esa sería yo.

Yo soy la chica con mas mala suerte de todo el mundo. Bueno, mi mamá dice que exagero pero es cierto. Ejemplo, cuando era pequeña me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleachos en un pequeño parque acuático y comenzó a llover. Yo esperaba que mis compañeros y amigos llegaran cuando parara la lluvia pero, nunca dejó de llover.

Tuve tantos cumpleaños fallidos que al final todos se rindieron, nadie iba porque sabían que algo pasaría para que se cancelaría.

Una vez lo hice en mi casa porque ya si llovía, granizaba o cosas así, no pasaría nada ya que adentro todo estaba seguro, y que pasó? Nadie llegó, eran las cinco y nadie llegaba. Las seis y a las siete escuche el timbre sonar y las primeras palabras que escuché fueron "disculpa la tardanza, nos perdimos" y aquí estaban. Ben, Charlie y el chico nuevo, creo que se llama Tod o algo así

Bueno, volvió a llover y luego se fue la luz, pero seguimos ahí celebrando los cuatro. Creo que son anti-mala suerte porque cuando estoy con ellos siento que nada malo me pasa

Como llegué aquí? De estar caminando tranquilamente en la calle a ser llevada a urgencias por una ambulancia?

Qué hacía? Ah si, ya lo recuerdo. Era un dia normal y regresaba de la escuela, un poco tarde, cuando de repente una cubeta de pintura cae justo en frente de mí.  
Estaba pasando frente a una construcción, parece que harán un nuevo centro comercial o algo así

Un hombre solo me dijo -lo siento, pero camina más alejada de aquí- le hice caso, no queria resultar lastimada. Todo iba normal hasta que un sonido como de un metal rechinando llamó mi atención.

Al voltear pude ver una plataforma caer justo hacia donde etsaba yo. Traté de alejarme más y sentia cono si eso me alcanzarí é el sonido de eso caer y luego lo miré incrédula, casi moria aplastada

Miré al hombre delante de mí sorprendido igual que yo cuando otro grita -¡cuidado!-

-que?- al alejarme de la plataforma llegué a la carretera. Lo único que recuerdo es ver un auto llendo justo a donde estaba. Estaba impactada, en shock. No pude hacer nada más que cerrar mis ojos y esperar el golpe.

Ahora estoy en el hospital escribiendo todo esto en mi diario. Es lo que siempre hago en las noches, escribir. Aunque también lo hago porque me lo pidió mi maestra.

Sé que mi madre al verme aguanta el llanto, no soy la misma desde ese día. Debo decir que perder un ojo es extraño, la profundidad de las cosas cambia.

No sólo cambió la forma en la que veo, sino también la forma en la que me ven

El doctor me dijo que tuve mucha suerte aunque dudo que esto sea lo sea

Bueno, qué sigue? Oh si, Soy Mangle y tengo 14 años.

 **-Enserio escribiste esto tú? -**

 **-Oye! iba en la secundaria y mi maestra pidió que escribieramos no que más nos ha marcado en la vida-** _contesto mangle toda apenada. Ahora tiene 17 años y no sabia como es que su diario de hace tres años habìa llegado a las manos de ese chico que decia ser su mejor amigo_

 ** _-Bueno que te parece una carrera al salón-_** dijo algo burlon él chico

 ** _-que te parece si te parto el la cara-_**

 **-jajaaja solo enciende el turbo jajaja-**

 **-con amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos Will-**

 **-y todavia piensas que tiees mala suerte?-**

 **-pues después de lo que pasó gaané la veca del intercambio y ya no tuve mala suerte, creo que todo era psicológico-**

 **-Entonces desde el accidente sientes que ya no tienes mala suerte?-**

 **-esdo pansaba-** dijo l _a pelirosa_ **\- hasta que te conocí claro, creo que ahí regreso la desgracia jajaja-** _dijo bromeando la chica_


	11. Chapter 11 visitas?

Charlie llegó antes que Sharon y fue al cuarto de su "hermano" para hablar con él. Se sentía culpable por no responder el teléfono cuando debía y ahora Ben se portaba raro, más reservado y serio. Ella podía notar cuando le sonreía falsamente.

-Ben- tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró. Parecía que el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que lo despertó.

-Ben, ¿estás bien? - pregunto la chica cuando por fin despertó el peliazul -estás llorando? -

-Qué? Por supuesto que no- dijo cubriendo su rostro y limpiándolo rápidamente

-Oye, quería pedirte perdón, no contestar el celular fue el peor error que he cometido. Perdóname Ben, pensé que sería una broma. Ya tú y Tod me habían hablado antes en una cita diciendo "lo siento ahora estoy muy ocupado y no puedo hablar" y colgaban de inmediato. Yo sólo creí...- las lágrimas amenazaban por salir - dime que te pasó Ben, te lo suplico, ¿lo ibas a hacer antes no? -

-Tranquila, no llores, nada es tu culpa. No pasó nada, todo está bien- dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de su hermana y limpiando una lagrima que caía en ella.

-Ben! ¡No me trates como una idiota y dime lo que pasó! - le dolía verla así, tanto como el mentirle. Pero esperaría a que ella esté con alguien que pueda defenderla del peligro para decirle  
-crees que no noté que cojeabas? Algo pasó y quiero que me lo digas ¡ahora! -

-y te lo dije, perdimos el partido de fútbol por mi culpa y perdí una apuesta, puede que ahí se halla marcado tu número o algo así-

La chica no le creía nada - ¿enserio? ¿Y qué clase de apuesta era esa? se puede saber? -

-Ya te dije, ¡me golpearon por perder! Punto- gritó, aunque le dolió en el alma. Una semana, sólo eso necesitaba para resolver eso -me gustaría que dejaras mi habitación, me voy a bañar- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y entrar al baño esperando que Charlie dejara el tema por ahora.

Cosa que no sucedió -habla de una vez Benjamín- el chico no hablaba - te entiendo hablaré con Shadow entonces- dijo molesta y soportando el llanto, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? Acaso, ¡él se enteró de que ella mató a.…no! Eso no puede ser

Ella ya estaba en su cuarto y su celular sonó por enésima vez y como en las veces anteriores ella no contestó

Mientras tanto en la casa de Charlie

Ya era de noche y apenas habían llegado, el vuelo había sido la principal parte de su retraso. Chica llegaba a casa con sus maletas y no llegaba sola. Un chico rubio de ojos azules la acompañaba.

-Bien, esta es nuestra casa, espero que te guste- Al sacar su llave para entrar, notó que no era la misma cerradura -maldición- dijo la rubia tratando de sacar su llave que se había quedado atorada.

-emm segura que esta es la casa? - dijo sonriendo y algo burlón el chico

-Payaso- sonrió Chica -como no podría reconocer mi propia casa -

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con un algo que escondía en su mano - llamaré a la policía si no se va de aquí-

Eso sí que confundió mucho a ambos -me parece que esta es mi casa- dijo la mayor

\- ah! Bueno después del funeral rentaron esta casa, a un precio muy accesible debo admitir- dijo el hombre - bueno si me disculpan me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar-

-espere- exclamó Chica antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta -no puede dejarnos aquí afuera-

-lo siento, usted es muy bonita y a mi esposa no le gustará- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Chica suspiró caminó hacia el auto y le hizo señas al chico para que la siguiera. Cuando ya ambos estaban adentro el chico habló

-Oye, ¿y de quién crees que haya sido el funeral? - Eso la tomó por sorpresa, no lo había pensado antes y Charlotte no le había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas

Recordó lo último que le dijo su hermana antes de marcharse y si algo le hubiera pasado a ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Su mirada se notaba triste y el chico se sintió mal

Hubo un silencio, nadie decía nada -ella está bien, sé dónde buscarla- dijo arrancando el auto

En casa de Sharon

Los chicos después de su pelea habían decidido esperar a su madre con un chocolate caliente hecho por ambos, Charlie la esperaba para hablar con ella sobre Ben y él la esperaba para asegurarse de que la rubia no abriera la boca, aún creía que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cuando Sharon llegó todos tomaron un lugar en la mesa, sólo que la tensión se sentía en el aire. Todos estaban callados -Muy bien chicos hablen- era claro que la mujer sabía que algo pasaba

-No es nada mamá- habló Ben

-cómo que nada- dijo la ojiazul- no sé cómo o en qué momento pasó todo esto Shadow, pero hay un mensaje que quiero que escuches- dijo decidida y sacando su celular. Pero la interrumpió el tono del mismo. Al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba colgó inmediatamente, eso causó intriga en Ben y preocupación en Sharon. Después el celular de Ben fue el siguiente en sonar -Ben, no- dijo Charlie, pero el peliazul contestó, ya no había vuelta atrás

Del ojiverde sólo se escuchaban frases como "está bien", "no hay problema" y por ultimo "sí, ella está bien". Al colgar él sólo dijo -Chica viene en camino-

Eso hizo feliz a Sharon, pero no a Charlie - ¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto Benjamín! -

Una pelea fuerte se formó entre ambos chicos- ¡por favor! No seas tan infantil- gritó molesto el peliazul

-infantil?! ¿Tú me dices infantil a mí? ¡Tú no sabes lo que me hizo ella, mis abuelos murieron hace años y ella se iba sólo para no verme! -

\- ¡Silencio los dos- habló la mayor -ambos tienen mucho que hablar, pero antes debemos escuchar la versión de todos así que por favor se callan hasta que Chica llegue o los castigo por un mes! ¿Entendido? - ambos guardaron silencio al ser regañados por la mujer.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor, Sharon miraba a los chicos tratando de averiguar lo que les pasaba. Ella creía ser buena madre, claro que no era perfecta, pero tampoco es como si fuera una mala madre.

Esperaron unos quince minutos hasta que sonó el timbre, siendo el peliazul el que fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta vio a Chica -pasa- es lo único que dijo y se fue directo a su lugar en la mesa. No quería ser descortés, pero quería asegurarse que Charlie no dijera nada a su madre.

Chica pasó, no llevaba sus maletas, y al ver a su hermana desviándole la mirada a toda costa, supo que estaba molesta -Charlie quiero que sepas algo, los abuelos-

-murieron, ya lo sé- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayor de las hermanas -si tu pregunta es cómo sé, mamá me lo dijo antes de que. Bueno muriera- Ben y su madre la miraban raro hasta que Charle se dio cuenta de su error -con eso me refiero a la última vez que la vi con vida, y sobria. Ella me dijo que tú me querías lejos y en ese momento no sabía ni qué creer-

-No Charlie, yo jamás haría eso y si me fui, ten por seguro que fue por una buena razón, una que te explicaré en este mismo momento. Perdón por no decirte nada antes cariño, pero...bueno, bien dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras- tomó al chico, que aún no entraba al comedor y nadie lo había visto por lo mismo, de la mano y entraron ambos al cuarto -Él es Gabe y es tu hermano, nuestro hermano-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la noticia, sí que era extraño, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado siquiera.

Mucho menos Charlotte -cómo puede ser eso posible-

-son gemelos- aclaró Chica

-Bueno, eso es obvio, pero ¿cómo? Es decir, no entiendo- Ben examinó al chico, eran idénticos, claro él era más alto que ella por un poco.

-para mí también fue repentino saber que tenía una gemela y para mi buena suerte, pude conocer a mis abuelos antes de su muerte. Yo sólo espero que me aceptes como tu hermano porque yo me puse realmente feliz al saber que tenía una familia de verdad- eso conmovió a todos

-bueno, nadie tiene la culpa - dijo Charlie sonriéndole, luego se acercó y se abrazaron -aunque quiero que conozcas a Ben, él es mi hermano y ella, Sharon, es como mi madre-

-Un momento como es esto posible- hablo la mayor de todos- y Chica respondió.

-bueno, no es una historia muy bonita que digamos, pero es cierta. Mi madre era una persona extremadamente feliz y normal, así como tú Sharon, pero a ella le pasó una desgracia. Cuando era más joven, fue con una amiga a festejar un ascenso, pero ambas fueron engañadas por unas horribles personas, abusaron de ambas y fueron brutalmente golpeadas. Mi madre fue la única que sobrevivió, aunque ella hubiera querido que no. Ella quedó embarazada, aunque no sabían si era de mi papá o de esos sujetos.

Más antes mis padres habían intentado tener un "hermanito" para mí, se dejaron de proteger. No sabían que hacer, abortar o seguir con el embarazo. Mi madre se veía muy normal, meses después ella comenzó a perder la cordura. Cuando por fin dio a luz y se realizaron las pruebas de ADN, estas salieron negativas con respecto a mi padre y ahí mi madre enloqueció. Al principio no quería ni ver a los niños, ya saben porque, ellos revivían ese feo momento de su vida.

Después la primera vez que los vio en persona, intento ahogarlos con una almohada en su cuna. Pero en una ocasión sólo intentaba matar a Charlie, ya no a Jeff, que ese sería su nombre de haber crecido con ellos, ellos podrían dejarla a solas con él y no pasaba nada, pero con ella era distinto. Pasaron días, semanas, meses. Un día salieron a comprar de urgente y tuvieron que dejarla sola con él. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en regresar para darse cuenta de su plan. Ella los convenció de que no odiaba a uno de sus hijos para que la dejen sola. Aprovechó ese tiempo para abandonarlo o algo así, todos pensaron que lo había matado, enterrado o algo horrible. Muchos la señalaban le decían maldiciones y amenazas. La ignoraban. Por supuesto que yo no sabía nada, era muy pequeña para saberlo. Sí había notado el cambio de mi madre, pero no sabía el por qué.  
De esto me enteré hace cuatro años, nuestros abuelos no habían dejado de buscarlo, cuando lo encontramos se abrió un juicio por la custodia, duró más de lo esperado, pero ahora ya está aquí con nosotras-

-Espera- habló Sharon -Chica, sabes que soy abogada ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? -

-porque no sabíamos si resultaría, si tú lo sabías se enteraría Ben, y por ende Charlie lo haría también. No quería que se decepcionara si no resultaba. Además de que no me cobrarías nada-

-Un segundo-habló la rubia menor -Eso no puede ser verdad- la chica tenía ganas de llorar -mi papá no me hubiera dejado odiarla si eso fuera cierto- comenzó a llorar, era una asesina, ¡no tenía perdón de nadie -Me quejaba muchas veces de sus maltratos cuando...la culpable de su estado era YO! - todos trataban de calmarla, pero nada funcionaba -Él tenía razón, soy muy egoísta, sólo pensé en mí y en mí! ¿Cómo no lo imaginé...? -

-Contrólate! - Se calló al recibir una cachetada de Ben -por favor Charlie, sabes que no eres culpable- se acercó a abrazarla -vamos- dijo tratando de darle ánimos- no puedes culparte de algo de lo que no tenías idea-

Nadie sabía que decir lo hacer, todo era muy incómodo, y más para el chico nuevo, él ya conocía a Chica, pero los demás eran casi extraños, digo casi porque la hermana mayor ya le había enseñado fotos de todos.

-Bueno- dijo Charlie separándose de Ben -Con todo esto se me olvidó lo que yo quería decir- con esas palabras alarmó al ojiverde haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada, pero claro, Charlie es Charlie y nadie la iba hacer cambiar de opinión -Quiero hablar de un asunto con Ben, Sharon, no quiero alarmarla ni armar un chisme o malentendido porque ni yo sé lo que pasa- respiró hondo -Bonbon, quítate la playera- eso tomó por sorpresa a todos y el peliazul ya sabía por qué. Él había cometido la estupidez de ponerse una camiseta, dejando ver sus brazos cuando ella entró a hablar con él, era obvio que ella notó algunos moretones que tenía en el brazo y de seguro que lo sospechó más cuando él se la cambió por una de manga larga -Bonbon-

-Deja de decirme así quieres? -

-Por favor Ben, deja de ponerte a la defensiva y quítate eso ahora- no tuvo de otra, su mamá lo obligaría de todos modos si no lo hacía. Se quitó la prenda y Chica no hizo más que cubrirse la boca de la sorpresa. En los brazos tenía moretones, pero sólo uno que otro, es decir pocos. Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que en el torso más que moretones eran otras marcas. Unas que sólo salen con el contacto de otros labios.

Las mujeres estaban sorprendidas mientras que el peliazul era el más avergonzado. Mientras que Gabe, bueno sólo sonrió -Wow- mencionó -parece que has estado algo ocupado ¿cierto? - río

-cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Ben bastante molesto y sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino cambio de ánimo

-tranquilo, sólo bromeab-

-NO! Dije que te callaras, no quiero oír a nadie. ¡Menos a personas como tú que sólo se burla sin saber la razón! -

-oye lo siento, esa no era- intentaba disculparse el rubio.

-sé que es lo que vas a decir "No era mi intención" pero no me importa, así que por favor no te metas en mi vida- molesto el peliazul se fue a su habitación, no quería saber nada de nadie. Es más, no quería salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

Mientras que en la cocina todo quedó en un silencio incómodo y ambos gemelos se sintieron mal -lo siento- habló primero el chico -no era mi intención causar problemas. Chica me habló tanto de todos ustedes que creo que ya hasta los conozco, pero-

-tranquilo- intentó calmarlo Charlie -todo fue mi culpa, no debí meterme en sus asuntos- ambos estaban cabizbajos. Ambas mujeres notaron lo similares que eran, hasta su forma de sentarse, incluso ahora mantenían la misma pose.

Sharon intentó calmarlos -tranquilos, mañana todo estará como siempre, Ben no ha dormido muy bien, ¿le vieron las ojeras? Pero estoy segura que hoy dormirá bien-

-Sí- le siguió Chica - ya vieron lo que temprano que dormirá hoy jeje- rió algo nerviosa

La noche pasó tranquila, todos tomaron del chocolate preparado anteriormente y hablaron. También se preguntaron gustos y disgustos. A pesar de que se divirtieron en ese momento los gemelos estaban tristes por Ben.

Al momento de repartir habitaciones Sharon subió a hablar con su hijo, pues tendría que compartir su cuarto con el rubio. Dando Ben como respuesta un "si no hay de otra"

Narra Gabe

Cuando entré al cuarto estaba nervioso. Antes de venir estaba ansioso de conocerlos y la cagué a la primera. Lo primero que vi fue a Ben recostado en la cama ignorándome, pero además de eso estaba hablando por teléfono. Aunque hablaba de mí o eso daba a entender. ¿Mierda que hago? Esperé a que dijera algo, pero cuando termino su llamada no dijo nada -y em- no podía decir ni una palabra, estaba totalmente apenado

-ah si, ahí dormirás, esa será tu mitad y esta la mía- dijo acostándose del lado derecho de la cama, así que hice lo mismo, pero de mi lado. Aunque estaba seguro que me mandaría a dormir al suelo -oye, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero por favor perdóname, juzgarte no era mi intención. No sabía cómo romper el hielo. Bueno, lo que intento decir es que no es fácil llegar con una familia nueva, claro, no espero que me consideres de tu familia, pero por lo menos dime que no me odiarás- Él estaba callado, como pensando en que responder. Yo sólo me quedé ahí esperando hasta que habló

-No te odio, sólo fue un mal momento para ese comentario. La verdad el que debería disculparse soy yo, tu no sabías nada y fui muy injusto e inmaduro. ¿Entonces me perdonas? - Se supone que él debía disculparme a mí y no al revés. Ese chico es buena onda

-Bueno sin rencores? -dije extendiendo mi brazo para que él lo tomará, como sí se tratara de un trato, uno que él aceptó.

Después de eso yo me quedé dormido, es más ni siquiera sentí cuando pasó. Tal vez fue por el viaje y la hora. No supe más de mí, no hasta que sentí un golpe que me despertó de inmediato -ah, yo no fui te lo juro- me desperté de momento diciendo puras estupideces. ¿Él me había golpeado?

-Oye, pensé que no había rencor... ¿Qué? - Él seguía dormido y al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que intenté calmarlo.

EXTRA

Charlie regresó a la bodega en donde ahora se encontraba todo lo que había en su antigua casa. Cosas como algunos muebles, colchones y muchas cosas de su mamá y hermana. Todo lo de su padre se lo levo ella, o bueno, todo lo que quedó de él.

Fue específicamente a buscar una caja, una que nunca abrió ya que imaginaba que en ella encontraría cosas inútiles de su madre e instrumentos con los que se drogaba. Cosa que resultó cierta. La caja contenía eso y más. Había fotos de antes de que ella naciera e incluso encontró una del parto en donde se pudo ver a ella y a Gabe siendo cargados por su padre.

Su padre se veía feliz. Ella les robó la felicidad, en todas esas fotos se veían contentos y después de eso sólo había fotos de ellos, pero nunca juntos. en la foto del parto notó que había algo escrito detrás de ella. **"Ahora ya somos una familia completa y feliz" Después** de eso tenía algo escrito con otro color y letra diferente. La de su madre; **"Lo siento, no puedo con esto"**

En la foto sólo tenía eso y un cacho de cinta, pero no parecía esconder ni una palabra.

Aun recordaba su primer cumpleaños a solas con su madre.

 _Era su cumpleaños y su padre tenía que recogerla de la escuela, pero ya se le había hecho tarde. Su maestra insistía en que podría llevarla a casa. Su padre siempre estaba cinco minutos antes y esta vez no, así que aceptó la oferta de su maestra._

 _Al llegar a casa la única persona que estaba era su mamá. Puede que suene como una tontería, pero le temía demasiado. Simplemente le daba miedo, su papá siempre la mantenía lejos de ella y la protegía, pero esta vez no estaba ahí. Tal vez se le había hecho tarde o se quedó atrapado en el tráfico._

 _Su madre sólo la vio y se le acercó, Charlie le temía tanto que no pudo moverse y comenzó a temblar de miedo._ _ **-Feliz cumpleaños hija-**_ _La niña desconfió de ella ya que su madre nunca le había dicho hija en toda su vida. Es más, le decía de todo excepto eso o cualquier sinónimo._ _ **-Te traje pastel-**_ _le dijo entregándole una rebanada, pero la niña desconfió de él y no lo quiso probar_ _ **\- ¿Qué? no tiene nada peligroso, mira-**_ _dijo la mujer "probando" una cucharada de pastel. La pequeña no hizo nada, sólo la veía, era como si su deseo de cumpleaños se hubiera cumplido. Su madre ahora sería buena con ella y asistiría a sus festivales de la escuela._ _ **\- ¿No lo quieres? mm eso me pasa por tratar de ser buena persona-**_ _dijo la mayor dándole la espalda a la chica._

 _¿Y si su deseo de verdad de cumplió? y así la niña con la esperanza en alto se sentó en la silla y se acercó la rebanada de pastel._ _ **\- ¿E..es de cho...co...colate verd...dad? -**_ _Charlie no le hablaba a su mamá y hablarle en esa ocasión la hacía sentir nerviosa. Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer el pastel. Estaba delicioso, era el más rico que había probado en su vida (hasta ahora). Cuando por fin se terminó todo lo que había en el plato escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era su papá. -_ _ **Papá, Mamá me dio un pastel muy rico-**_ _dijo emocionada antes de caer al suelo._

 _No recuerda nada de lo que pudo haber pasado ahí. Lo único que recuerda es despertar en el hospital. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero le pareció escuchar que era una intoxicación. La única declaración fue la de la madre ya que el padre no había visto nada._ _ **"La encontré comiendo algo"**_ _Fue lo único que dijo la madre._

 _Charlie estaba segura de que su madre la había envenenado y de no ser porque su papá llegó en ese momento, ella no estaría viva. Estaba segura de que su mamá sólo hubiera salido de casa y la habría dejado morir sola._

Recordar eso la hacía llorar, estaba segura que en algún punto de su vida su mamá la amaba, pero no había ni un recuerdo feliz con ella. Siempre se preguntó por qué la odiaba tanto. Cuando era más pequeña se deprimía, pero ya en la adolescencia, es decir, actualmente aceptó que su madre la odiaba. No estaba segura si era por la edad, ya que en esta edad tendemos a exagerarlo todo, o si de verdad sentía odio hacia su madre. nunca creyó ser capaz de asesinar a su propia madre. Aunque ella lo hizo para liberarla de tanto dolor. Después de todo sentía que no odiaba del todo a su madre, pero ya se había vuelto una alcohólica y una drogadicta. Una vida de adicciones no es vida y su madre ya estaba hasta el fondo. Ya no sabía ni su nombre y se había olvidado de sus hijas. Chica estaba hasta el tope de problemas tanto económicos como personales. su madre intentó matarla muchas veces, pero nunca supo el por qué. Hasta ahora.


	12. Chapter 12

Narra Gabe

Cuando desperté en la mañana estaba solo en la cama, al parecer Ben ya se había levantado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Me di una rápida ducha y bajé a ver si podía desayunar un poco.

-Hola, que tal estuvo tu noche- me dijo Charlie, que por cierto me la encontré en el pasillo

-Hola, pues bien, jeje- No dijimos nada más, ambos bajamos al comedor ahí estaba Ben. La verdad no sé qué hora se habrá dormido, bastante tarde creo. -hola-

Perecía cansado si, debió dormirse muy tarde. Ben no dijo nada sólo se quedó mirando su plato de cereal y para saludar solo movió ligeramente su mano. A Charlie pareció no gustarle eso.

-Veo que madrugaste, Oye Gabe haré de desayunar ¿quieres algo en especial? - Espera qué?¡ ella cocinara algo para mí?

-oh, no tienes que…-

-Si tengo, ¿no eres alérgico a nada verdad? - Dijo marchándose e ignorándome.

-Ella no te hará caso, siempre hace lo que quiere- Me dijo el chico

No quería cagarla de nuevo él me agrada, pero debía preguntarle -Oye, Ben. Antes de que cometa una tontería de nuevo ¿Charlie o alguien más sabe de las pesadillas? – Se quedó pensando. O eso creía tal vez sólo decidió ignorarme y ya. Claro por qué le diría algo a un extraño como yo.

-No, y ya que te estoy dejando quedar en mi habitación te agradecería que no hablaras más del tema-

-Pero si algo he aprendido es que cuando alguien está en problemas, es necesario ayudarlo y que las cosas no se guardan, así como así. Además, yo…-

-y por lo visto no has aprendido a respetar la intimidad de las personas- rayos! lo estoy haciendo de nuevo

-Perdón- yo solo quería ayudar

Después de un corto silencio incomodo llegó Charlie con dos platos de comida ofreciéndome uno y el otro a Ben-

-Oye yo no te pedí-

-No me importa te lo comes porque eso que tienes ahí no es un buen desayuno y ni te lo estás comiendo- Ella parecía una madre para él. Espero llevarme igual de bien con ellos

Después de desayunar llegó Chica y al último la señora Sharon, quien por cierto me pidió que no le llame señora. Dijo que yo ahora era como su hijo al igual que Charlie y Chica. Esa mujer es maravillosa. Mira que dejar que unos niños que no son suyos vivan con ella no es muy común. Lo que me hace preguntarme si estará llenando algún vacío.

Luego de que Sharon se fuera al trabajo Chica les pidió a los chicos que fueran a comprar mi uniforme, ella no quería que perdiera el año así que iría a la escuela con ellos mañana. Estoy emocionado. Mi hermana le dijo a Ben que se quedara a descansar si él gustaba ya que veía cansado, a lo que él se negó rotundamente. ¿Acaso él le tiene miedo a la oscuridad o a estar solo?

Fuimos en metro, era mi primera vez en uno y estaba emocionado, sí, puede que me emocione por cualquier cosa, pero estaba feliz tal vez así crearemos un lazo más cercano.

Esta tarde estaba haciendo calor, extraño porque aún se sentía frio por el invierno, o lo último de él. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que solo hacía calor en el metro ya que había muchas personas en él. Ben se estaba quedando dormido y cuando bajamos lo tome de la mano para que no se fuera a ir por otro lado. Él tenía mucho sueño no entiendo porque no se quedó en casa a dormir.

Ya estando afuera él se despejó y ya caminaba con normalidad así que le solté la mano eventualmente. Llegamos. Mi uniforme era bonito, no como el de mi escuela anterior que era de colores grises y no tenía nada de estilo.

Ambos me enseñaron el lugar y era hermoso, y terminamos yendo a una heladería, habían helados de muchos sabores y tamaños. Me daba vergüenza porque ellos me invitaban ya que yo no tenía dinero, yo quiero invitarlos a ellos. Tal vez después consiga un empleo.

Después de pasar horas en la calle regresamos a casa. Amo a estos chicos, apenas me conocen y me tratan como si ya llevara viviendo con ellos muchos años o meses y no como un extraño al que acaban de conocer.

Oí el timbre sonar y chica abrió. Detrás de ella venia un chico castaño como de nuestra edad al ver las reacciones de los chicos supuse que era un amigo y lo primero que dijo fue

-Hola, escuché de un nuevo integrante en la familia así que lo vine a conocer- parecía ser un buen chico-

-Hola, mi nombre es Gabe- saludé

-¿Gabe?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí -jajajajaja- yo lo mire raro pues no entendía el chiste

-si, Gabe, aunque la verdad para ser honesto no le veo la gracia-

-A eso me refiero no es para nada gracioso – dijo serio, bueno no tan serio, pero ya no se estaba riendo

-ok? – era extraño

-AH no te creas solo estoy jugando contigo ten- dijo entregándome una bolsa muy bien adornada- son dulces de bienvenida-

-¡gracias!- genial dulces – ya me caes bien – dije bromeando

-Auch eso dolió- dijo dramatizando. Este tipo es genial

Charlie opino que viéramos una película y que disfrutaríamos nuestro último día de vacaciones al máximo, o bueno lo suficiente para que podamos dormir temprano y descansar nuestras ocho horas y no llegar cansados. Como era de esperarse Ben se quedó dormido durante la película. Con esto y con lo del metro me confirma que él no durmió casi nada la noche anterior, y espero que no pase lo mismo hoy.

Aunque eso fue extraño. No puedo sacar de mi mente lo que pasó anoche.

*flashback*

Ben me había despertado de un golpe, creí que seguía enojado conmigo, pero lo que vi me dejo atónito. Él estaba llorando y parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Naturalmente me preocupe y trate de despertarlo, pero cuando lo toque comenzó a dar manotazos para que lo soltara, tenía miedo. Ambos lo teníamos. me preocupe más y cuando por fin abrió los ojos y me vio fue como si hubiera sido descubierto.

Aun lo sujetaba de los hombros y me veía agitado. No tuve valor para preguntar si estaba bien y tampoco él. Solo me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Yo correspondí su abrazo lo consolé.

¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Me agobia su sufrimiento, tiene la misma mirada de Eleonor. Me pregunto si a él le hacen bullying en la escuela. No lo sé pero lo averiguaré y cuando encuentre a la persona bueno veré que hago, la verdad yo no soy el tipo de chico… ¿rudo?

*fin/flashback*

* * *

EXTRA "Comienza el Colegio"

La mañana de hoy fue casi como la de ayer bajamos Charlie y yo. Ben ya estaba en el comedor y Chica llego después. Para mi sorpresa Sharon ya no estaba, pero parecía ser normal para todos.

Estaba nervioso, esta vez seria yo el chico nuevo y estaba un poco asustado. Ahora que lo pienso Eleonor también entro a mitad del siclo escolar. Bueno lo que de verdad me interesaba era saber qué clase de relación tenía Ben con sus demás compañeros ya que la noche anterior paso lo mismo. Acaso él era acosado o maltratado por otros chicos? Esa era mi gran duda.

En resumen, todo fue "normal" llegué y solo algunos maestros notaron mi presencia en el pase de lista, cuando tenían que agregarme. Fue raro porque me trataban como si no supiera y algunos me preguntaron hasta donde me habían enseñado en la otra escuela. Creo que me trataban como idiota. No es por presumir, pero yo era en más inteligente de mi escuela e iba a concursos y olimpiadas a representarla.

Los compañeros eran los típicos que todo el mundo tiene y al parecer a Charlie no le hablaban muchas chicas, pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro. AH! También me presentaron a otra chica Addi ella es increíble y sabe muchas cosas y me entere que es de intercambio así que debe tener un muy buen promedio. En todo esto Ben parecía contento, no sufría de bullying p algún tipo de acoso de ningún compañero. Eso es lo que más me preocupaba, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

Oh por último al parecer una chica llamada Sindy se fue de intercambio en lugar de Mangle, una chica que me presentara Ben después, su vida es bella.

Nada más que mencionar.

Bueno una última cosa, al parecer Ben es popular entre las chicas aquí.

Conclusión final: no encuentro la causa de las pesadillas de Ben.

* * *

Diario de Ben

Este chico es extraño, pero le agradezco el no contarle a nadie mi secreto, si fuera Charlie ya le hubiera dicho a mi madre o me obligaría a decirle. Ella me quiere, yo lo sé, pero esto lo arreglaré yo solo, es muy vergonzoso de hablar y no quisiera que después todos me tuvieran lastima y me miren raro. Sé que no soy el único ni el primer "hombre violado"( …m incluso escribirlo aquí es difícil) pero me sentiría muy humillado si alguien se entera.

Ahora no puedo dormir, si lo hago todo se regresa al punto en donde todo inicio. El momento en el que el desgraciado de Esteban entro a mi habitación.


End file.
